


Мама, всё в порядке, я в когтях Сатаны. (с)

by tetya_masha



Series: Мама, всё в порядке, я в когтях Сатаны. (с) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetya_masha/pseuds/tetya_masha
Summary: На Стайлзе сошелся клином весь чертов Бейкон-Хиллс, и вот это, пожалуй, было единственной истиной в последней инстанции.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Мама, всё в порядке, я в когтях Сатаны. (с) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026667
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. помешательство

**Author's Note:**

> 1) по заявке: Стайлз переживает изнасилование, а потом его комфортит окружение. акцент на заботу со стороны отца, друзей и будущего партнера.  
> 2) автор извратил канон. сильно. простите.  
> 3) Малии и Коры нет, и в планах не было.  
> 4) 7000$ - Будь со мной.  
> ===================  
> твиттер автора: https://twitter.com/tetya__masha

Стайлз Тео нравился. Нравился, черт бы его побрал. Нравился весь: от хитрого прищура медовых глаз до россыпи родинок на бледной коже. Стилински забавно морщил нос, когда чего-то не понимал и без конца облизывал свои блядские губы. 

Запах Стайлза был, определенно, лучшим, что Рэйкен ощущал в своей жизни. Голос Стайлза был подобен хору тысячи ангелов на обетованных Небесах. Тео мог часами слушать его сердцебиение, полностью сосредоточившись на мерном стуке.

Рэйкен сам до конца толком не понимал, зачем вернулся в Бейкон-Хиллс. Он совершенно точно не мог предугадать, что подстерегать его будет именно такая засада. Что зверя внутри него просто сплющит, когда Стайлз замаячит на горизонте. 

При всем при этом Тео не мог не отрицать того факта, что тварь, сидящая внутри, все же знала некоторые вещи лучше человеческой натуры. Потому что это было не только притяжение. Не только связь между сверхъестественной сущностью и какой-то там парой.

Это было выше тривиальной похоти и банальных эгоистичных желаний. Это было концентрированное безумие, сформировавшееся в чистой воды помешательство. Стилински будил в его сгнившей душе весь спектр возможных эмоций одновременно.

_Стайлзу не было до Тео абсолютно никакого дела._

Стилински был самым лучшим, определенно. Просто потрясающим. Идеальным. Стайлза хотелось братьбратьбрать и не хотелось им ни с кем делиться. Даже со Скоттом. Особенно со Скоттом. 

Маккол вообще не заслуживал многое из того, что было в его жизни просто потому что. Потому что это — Скотт. Добрый и отзывчивый малый? Как бы не так. На деле Божий одуванчик оказался тем еще эгоистичным мудаком. И Тео понял это довольно быстро.

Скотт был слишком занят собой. Слишком занят Кирой. Слишком занят Стаей. И у него не было времени на лучшего друга. На человека, который продолжал самоотверженно вытаскивать слепошарого Маккола из говна различного сорта.

Рассорить их со Стилински оказалось невероятно просто. Скотт был готов поверить во что угодно ради всеобщего блага. Версию о том, что лучший друг оказался убийцей, и, так вышло, что и пиздаболом, истинный альфа сожрал подозрительно легко.

Как будто он давно хотел от него избавиться. Как будто Тео не показалась, и Скотту было действительно плевать. Словно Стилински был балластом, который мешался долгое время и категорически отказывался идти ко дну.

_Стайлза сломало именно в этот момент._

Сломанный Стайлз — это отдельный вид прекрасного. Потухшая каряя радужка и тотальное замешательство. Заходящееся в сумасшедшем ритме сердце. Неверие и полное отрицание происходящего.

Тео не испытывал угрызений совести за то, что сделал. Потому, что он поступил правильно. Стилински заслуживает знать, как дела обстоят на самом деле. Как бы больно ему не было, рано или поздно живучий пиздюк придет в себя.

Потому что Стайлз — сильный. Стайлз изворотливый и самый необычный. У Стилински навряд ли будут проблемы с принятием действительности. Скорее, он озлобится и станет еще лучше. Еще совершеннее.

Тео нравилось то, что он видел. Больные воспаленные глаза, дерганные движения, отчуждение от привычного круга общения. Стилински теперь постоянно окутывал аромат аддералла, который тот, должно быть, жрал просто в немеренных количествах.

Из движений ушла привычная пластика, они стали рваными и мельташащими. Стилински даже физически напоминал оголенный провод, брошенный в воду, который без конца коротил. Это завораживало.

_Стайлз его презирает._

Когда Тео впервые улавливает именно этот отголосок эмоции, направленной в свою сторону, он пребывает в состоянии эйфории. Это — лучше равнодушия, лучше концентрированного холода, в котором Стилински его долго вымораживал.

— Злишься на меня? — одними губами спрашивает Тео, усаживаясь сзади.  
Стайлз закатывает глаза и делает вид, будто целиком и полностью сосредоточен на контрольной. Презрительно кривит рот и вгрызается карандаш.

Стилински первым сдает учителю свой вариант ответа, не глядя закидывает вещи в рюкзак и спешит на выход. Тео окутывает ароматом раздражения и брезгливого отвращения. Это ударяет по рецепторам, заставляя удовлетворенно заурчать.

Наверное, надо быть совсем поехавшим, чтобы подобного рода отношение принимать за что-то сокровенное. Святое. Тео не знает, он просто радуется, что дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Удавка на шею Стилински наброшена, осталось только потуже затянуть.

— Куда торопишься, солнце? — мурлычет Тео, загоняя Стайлза в угол после тренировки.  
— Отъебись, — шипит Стилински, передергивая плечами.  
В его глазах — целый ураган эмоций. Тео проводит носом вдоль чужой ключицы, дурея от потрясающего запаха. Сердце Стайлза барабанит о ребра. Это хорошо. Это очень хорошо.   
— Как скажешь, Стилински, — Тео усмехается.  
И уходит. Он слышит, как Стайлз с грохотом захлопывает ящик с вещами и матерится сквозь стиснутые зубы.

На очередное собрание стаи Стайлз не приходит. Просто игнорирует смс Маккола. Потом звонки. Скотт в недоумении. Они в заднице (опять) и помощь им сейчас точно бы не помешала. 

Тео в очередной раз думает о том, что истинный альфа — редкостный придурок. Нельзя вышвырнуть человека, а потом ждать, что он появится по первому зову. Даже если около Бейкон-Хиллс был замечен Дюкалион.

Тео понятия не имеет, кто такой этот Дюкалион, но знает, что это — альфа альф. Что он опасен. Он опасен настолько, что Скотт, наплевав на свои внутренние убеждения, снова побежал за советом к бывшему лучшему другу.

Рэйкен прокрадывается к Стилински через окно. Шериф на дежурстве, Тео убедился в этом, проследив за ним до участка. Деревянная рама неприятно жжет, Тео фыркает. Руны, ну надо же. Стайлз не так прост, как кажется.

Стайлза в комнате нет. Тео спускается на первый этаж, половицы противно скрипят, выдавая его присутствие. Химера буквально тонет в ощущениях, находясь к Стайлзу так близко. Настолько, что теряет бдительность.

Стилински нападает из-за угла, сжимая в руках биту. Он двумя точными ударами ломает ему пару костей, Тео падает на пол и смеется, сплевывая кровь. Стайлз просто потрясающий в своей ярости. Самый лучший.

— Выметайся из моего дома, — его голос звенит от плохо сдерживаемой злости.  
Кости химеры с негромким щелчком встают на место.  
— Тебя Маккол искал, — роняет Тео, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая куртку.  
— Мне насрать.  
— Дюкалиона видели неподалеку, — продолжает Рэйкен, полностью его игнорируя.   
— Мне насрать, даже если он притащит сюда целую ораву оборотней вперемешку с вампирами. Убирайся.  
Тео скалится и выходит. Через дверь, как нормальный человек. 

До конца учебного года остается чуть меньше недели. Тео постоянно садится позади Стайлза, и сыто скалится, чувствуя, что Стилински явно недоволен таким положением вещей. Он постоянно дергается, как от удара хлыстом, и неотрывно смотрит в одну точку.

Времени остается все меньше, после сдачи экзаменов Тео придется уехать из города. Родственники, наследство — все эти неприятные вещи весьма досаждают. Поэтому Рэйкен решает не терять драгоценных минут.

Он караулит Стайлза после тренировок. Он провожает его до дома, до полицейского участка, тенью скользит за ним по коридорам школы. Он прокрадывается к Стилински в дом еще несколько раз, неизменно огребает и продолжает смеяться.

Стайлза это нервирует. Стайлза однозначно не оставляет равнодушным такое пристальное внимание к его скромной персоне. Макколу, наконец, хватает ума сложить два и два. Скотт понимает, что его обдурили и пытается помириться.

Но Стайлз не хочет мириться. Тео подслушал разговор Киры и Маккола по телефону. Истинный альфа жаловался на то, что друг равнодушно его выслушал и после этого послал. Скотт не понимает, как можно так легко перечеркнуть все годы дружбы.

А вот Тео понимает. Тео прекрасно все рассчитал. Химера знает — дружбу перечеркнул не Стайлз. А Скотт, который повелся на такую банальную уловку. У Стайлза просто кончились силы и терпение.

У кого угодно бы кончились, на самом деле. Рэйкен не осуждает. От Дюкалиона, кстати, больше не было вестей. Видели и видели. Пропал и пропал. Стая искрит настороженностью, а Тео плевать.

Лидия смотрит на Тео внимательным взглядом. Таким, что забирается под кожу и заставляет волосы на голове встать дыбом. Мартин понимает больше, чем все остальные. На перемене банши заглядывает в кабинет и манит химеру наманикюренным пальчиком.

Тео легко снимается с места, бросая на Стилински задумчивый взгляд. Они с Лидией идут в сторону стенда с наградами, когда банши внезапно останавливается. Девушка смотрит на него несколько долгих секунд, а потом дает затрещину и шипит прямо в лицо:   
— Оставь его в покое.

Кожу неприятно обжигает, Тео потирает рукой скулу.  
— А то что? — усмехается он.  
— Я тебя уничтожу, — сверкая глазами, произносит девушка и уходит.  
Мартин — единственная, от кого Стайлз не отдалился после истории с Макколом. Королева школы готова глотку за него порвать. Впрочем, у них со Стилински это взаимно.

Эту связь Тео только предстояло разрушить. Как жаль, что времени на такой маневр уже не хватит. Он подумает об этом, когда вернется, обязательно. Сейчас есть более важные дела. Вздохнув, Тео еще недолго топчется на месте и возвращается в свой кабинет. 

_Стайлз его ненавидит._

Тео чувствует это, когда сталкивается со Стилински на выходе из магазина. Стайлз, обвешанный пакетами с овощами, сосредоточенно отбивает кому-то сообщение и влетает в Рэйкена, не замечая ничего вокруг.

Когда Стилински поднимает на него взгляд, Тео на минуту забывает, как нужно дышать. Ненависть. Тягучая, темная, сладкая. Химера хищно раздувает ноздри. Ядовитая тьма определенно лучше презрения. И в тысячу раз прекрасней безразличия. 

Глаза Стайлза мечут молнии, когда он видит Тео. Оскал кривит красивые губы, Стилински крепче сжимает пакеты и чуть ли не бегом устремляется к своему джипу. Тео, оглушенный такой глубокой концентрацией ненависти, еще долго стоит на месте.

Он снова залезает в дом Стилински через окно вечером. Стайлз в этот раз в комнате. Изможденный постоянными преследованиями. За короткий срок потерявший все, что держало его на плаву. Безгранично уставший. Больной. 

Он лежит на кровати и смотрит безразличными глазами в потолок. На полу валяется флакон аддералла. Стилински замечает Тео и резко садится на кровати.  
— Проваливай, — цедит Стайлз, инстинктивно подаваясь назад.  
“Ну уж нет, дорогуша. Не сегодня. Я слишком давно ждал тебя”, — думает Тео и делает шаг вперед. Тварь внутри утробно рычит, дорвавшись до своей добычи. 

Стилински резким движением достает из-под подушки нож, кидает его в химеру и бросается к выходу. Но Тео оказывается быстрее. Зарычав, он вытаскивает железку из плеча и сгребает Стайлза в охапку уже на лестнице. 

Он прикладывает пацана головой о стену. И еще раз. И еще. Пока тот не прекращает брыкаться. Зарычав, Рэйкен оттаскивает его в комнату, швыряет на кровать и со всей силы дает по лицу. От пощечины Стайлз приходит в себя и обводит мутными глазами помещение. Кровь капает из разбитого носа. 

Тео утробно урчит и жадно вдыхает запах Стилински. Нотки аддералла все портят, Рэйкен раздраженно разрывает футболку с эмблемой Бэтмена. Стайлз пытается отпихнуть химеру, но сил у тощего пиздюка осталось слишком мало. 

Он все же умудряется засветить Тео по лицу. Наотмашь. Собрав остатки злости. Тварь внутри буквально выворачивает от чужой ненависти, которая прокатывается по оголенным нервам, и собственной похоти, сдерживаемой слишком долго. 

Рэйкен ласково перехватывает чужую тонкую кисть и легким движением сминает. Слышится звук треснувшей кости, Стайлз воет в голос.   
— Будешь вырываться, я сломаю тебе вторую руку, — любезно сообщает Тео, скользя языком вдоль шеи.  
Руками он стаскивает с него домашние шорты вместе с бельем и ощупывает задницу.

Стайлз молчит. Стайлз молчит, и это, блядь, бесит. Взгляд — пустой, блуждающий, будто он и не здесь вовсе. Только дышит часто, прерывисто, да сердце заходится в бешеном ритме. Тео кажется, что он сейчас оглохнет от этого звука.

Химера свистяще выдыхает, отпускает Стилински ненадолго и спускается ниже. Стайлз даже не думает сопротивляться. Пацан прижимает сломанную руку к себе и рвано выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Тео разрывает на части от восторга и восхищения.

Он без труда разводит стройные ноги в стороны и скользит языком везде, где может дотянуться. Вылизывает отверстие, капая слюной, и беззастенчиво постанывает. Облизывает пальцы, вставляет сразу два и понимает, что что-то не так. Стайлз не подает признаков жизни.

Тео поднимает голову и видит, что Стилински все же отключился. Наверное, так даже лучше. Рэйкен настолько увлечен процессом, что в эту самую минуту ему, если честно, плевать. Он продолжает подготавливать его до тех пор, пока три пальца свободно не начинают двигаться в чужой заднице. Внутри все плавится от возбуждения.

Тео приспускает джинсы и бьет Стайлза по лицу еще раз.   
— Просыпайся, принцесса, — ласково шепчет Тео ему на ухо и одним резким толчком загоняет член до упора.  
Стилински даже не открывает глаза, но вскрикивает, и вот это уже звучит намного лучше. Идеально. Так, как и должно быть. 

Темп выходит размашистый и рваный. Тео без конца вгоняет член в содрогающееся тело, рычит и стонет, полностью растворившись в ощущениях. Тварь внутри ликует, от Стайлза фонит ненавистью и страхом. Внутри клокочет звериное удовольствие и наслаждение, сопровождаемое воплями Стилински. 

В конце Стайлз уже просто хрипло воет, не в силах с собой совладать. Тео слизывает слезы с привкусом крови и млеет от этого приятного вкуса. Рэйкен кончает внутрь, урча и поскуливая в экстазе, и с хлюпающим звуком выходит из растраханной дырки, тяжело дыша.

— Хороший мальчик, — довольно улыбается химера, трясущимися пальцами застегивая джинсы.  
Слух улавливает что-то странное на первом этаже. С трудом сконцентрировавшись, Тео слышит звук еще одного сердца.  
— Сын, ты спишь? — звучный голос шерифа оглашает пространство.

Все не так. Слишком рано, Ноа Стилински вернулся с работы слишком рано. Раздраженно взрыкнув, Тео выпрыгивает в окно. Уже на улице, отбежав на достаточное расстояние от дома, Рэйкен сыто скалится. Он, определенно, вернется. Он вернется еще. Сразу, как уладит дела вне этого города. 


	2. боль

Самое отвратительное в этой ситуации было то, что Стайлза обложили со всех сторон. Наверное, если бы события не наворачивались по спирали, а происходили постепенно, он смог бы последовательно решать одну проблему за другой. 

К сожалению, это так не работает. Не бывает такого, что случается сначала одна плохая вещь, потом — другая, после нее — третья. Нет, проблемы накапливаются в огромный снежный ком, который сбивает с ног.

После симбиоза с Ногицуне в голове не было даже подобия порядка. Именно Стайлз был виновен в смерти Эллисон, как бы там ни складывались обстоятельства. После подобного люди никогда не посмотрят на тебя как прежде.

Трещина в отношениях со Скоттом начала появляться именно тогда. Стайлз догадывался, что бро сублимирует их дружбу, сближаясь с Айзеком. Иллюзия была шита белыми нитками, но давала потрясающий эффект. 

Стайлз постепенно оставался в стороне, и это бесило, раздражало, злило, но в глубине души Стилински был уверен, что заслужил. Элиссон мерещилась ему повсюду, реалистичные сны про преждевременную кончину подруги сводили с ума.

_Кровь Эллисон Арджент была на его руках._

С другой стороны, после пережитого кошмара никому из них нельзя было оставаться с внутренними демонами один на один. Стайлз был безмерно благодарен Лидии за то, что она от него не отказалась. 

Лидс поддерживала его, как могла и умела. Мартин ни разу ни в чем его не упрекнула и пресекала на корню попытки обвинить себя во всех смертных грехах. У Лидии хватило сил остаться с ним даже после того, что произошло. 

Стайлз восхищался ей. Он пожизненно причислил Мартин к лику святых и был готов основывать собственную религию. Потому что нельзя быть такой. Нельзя быть настолько рассудильной и всецело понимающей. 

Нельзя оправдывать убийцу подруги. Нельзя говорить, что Скотт не имел права так с ним поступать. Это недопустимо, это кощунственно, в конце концов. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, чтобы верить в подобного рода чушь.

Но Лидс верила. Верила и раз за разом повторяла ему, что Стайлз сделал в этой ситуации все, что было в его силах. Он оказался разменной монетой в грязной игре тысячелетнего духа, обстоятельства изначально работали против него. 

_Стайлз — всего лишь человек._

Люди не всесильны. Люди могут совершать ошибки. Это не значит, что можно натворить кучу говна и оправдывать себя этим. На деле, ты сам себе и судья, и палач. Приговор не подлежит обжалованию и приводится в исполнение немедленно. 

И именно поэтому важно, невероятно важно, чтобы рядом были близкие. Чтобы они не дали сорваться в пучину самобичевания и саморазрушения. Чтобы был человек со стороны, которому ты доверяешь, и который поможет тебе открыть глаза. 

И дружба — это нечто большее. Это — самое сокровенное, основанное на всепоглощающей взаимности и безоговорочном принятии. Можно явственно видеть недостатки другого человека и все равно оставаться с ним рядом.

Своими людьми разбрасываться нельзя. Нельзя отказываться от тех, с кем вы вместе прошли огонь, воду и медные трубы. Побывали на том свете. Сражались вместе против стаи альф. Потеряли что-то невероятно значимое. Выжили, в конце концов. 

Очень плохо, когда перевес идет в одни ворота. Когда ты, сломя голову, несешься спасать своего человека, вытаскивать его из очередной переделки. А если помощь нужна тебе, всегда находятся другие, более важные дела. 

_Стайлз имеет полное право злиться на Скотта._

Он убеждается в этом именно тогда, когда Маккол легко ведется на представление, разыгранное химерой. Рэйкен идеально все спланировал, воспользовался слабостью и шатким положением вещей. А Стайлз — дурак, который позволил этому случится.

— Серьезно? Ты веришь в этот бред? — Стилински вскиывает брови и оторопело смотрит на Скотта.  
— Я не знаю, во что верить, Стайлз. Ты убил человека.  
— Химеру. И я его не убивал, это был несчастный случай.  
Скотт качает головой, Стайлз не верит своим глазам. 

Тео ухмыляется, всего на мгновение, но Стилински успевает это заметить.  
— То есть ты веришь ему, — Стайлз даже не спрашивает.  
Скотт молчит, Стилински криво усмехается. Ну конечно. В этом весь Маккол — в способности проглотить любую истину, кажущуюся ему ужасной, и совершенно не почувствовать при этом двойного дна.

Стайлз раздраженно передергивает плечами и выходит из дома своего бро, надеясь больше никогда сюда не вернуться. Спину прожигает внимательный взгляд Тео, но Стилински плевать. Он очень сильно устал.

Стайлз не хочет рассуждать про неблагодарность, про эгоистичность и прочие очевидные вещи. Все, чего он хочет — чтобы в жизни появилась хоть какая-то стабильность. Желательно, без налета говна и наебалова.

— Серьезно? Скотт даже не попытался разобраться? — Лидия фыркает в трубку.  
Стайлз буквально видит, как она выразительно выгибает одну бровь.  
— А зачем разбираться? — он выдыхает дым в окно. — Все ведь очевидно, Лидс.  
— Мы оба знаем, что это был несчастный случай, — резко отвечает она.   
— Что бы я без тебя делал, — бормочет Стайлз, зажимая плечом телефон.   
— Стайлз, — внезапно зовет банши. — Будь осторожен.  
— Как и всегда, Лидс. Как и всегда.  
Мартин скидывает звонок, Стилински заканчивает выводить на раме защитные знаки.

Он мог бы обратиться к Дитону, но боится, что друид непременно доложит обо всем истинному альфе. Стайлзу не нужно внимание со стороны Скотта, а вот Рэйкен, который вел какую-то свою игру, его действительно настораживал.

Поэтому Стилински отныне проводит много времени в интернете, пытаясь найти мало-мальские годные ритуалы, заговоры, руны. Что-нибудь, чтобы обезопасить отца и себя от постороннего вмешательства. 

Когда Тео впервые пробирается к нему в дом, Стайлз понимает, что, может быть, руны и защищают от оборотней и кого-нибудь еще. Но против химеры они абсолютно бессильны. Стилински раздраженно скрипит зубами и думает, думает, думает.

Он впервые жалеет о том, что Питера и Дерека нет в городе. После истории с Ногицуне Хейлы как сквозь землю провалились. Стайлз часто ловит себя на мысли о том, что оставлять город с Неметоном на Скотта было весьма опрометчиво.

То, что Дюкалион снова появляется на горизонте, на самом деле, просто отвратительно хуевый знак. Стайлз напуган до усрачки и не понятия не имеет, что ему делать. Как защитить, в первую очередь, отца. На себя ему давно плевать.

— Я не знаю, что тебе надо, — Стайлз смотрит в насмешливые глаза с вкраплением серого, — но, ради всего святого, ты не думал, что можно приходить в гости через дверь? Как любой нормальный человек, понимаешь?  
— Можно подумать, ты меня впустишь, — тянет Тео, в очередной раз поднимаясь с пола.  
Руки противно дрожат, Стайлз понимает, что его надолго не хватит. Вся ситуация кажется воспаленным бредом сумасшедшего. 

Только вот нихрена не кажется. Химера не дает ему прохода, ломает любые личные границы и не дает нормально уже даже не жить, но просто существовать. Это все накладывается на непрекращающуюся бессонницу.

Эллисон снится ему каждую чертову ночь. В крови, с застывшими глазами. Стайлз сжимает хрупкое тело и не верит в происходящее. Он просыпается, захлебываясь беззвучным криком и содрогаясь всем телом от непрекращающегося кошмара.

Погруженный в свои мысли, он не замечает, что Рэйкен уже давно стоит на ногах и подходит к нему слишком близко. Руки отработанным движением наносят еще пару ударов, химера свистяще смеется. Стайлза передергивает. 

— Сын, ты в порядке? — спрашивает отец однажды вечером.   
Стайлз ощущает, как капкан вокруг шеи сдавливается. Он не чувствует себя в безопасности, он не спит, практически не ест и постоянно ожидает нападения. Мысли лихорадочно носятся по кругу, пытаясь найти оптимальный выход. 

За последнюю неделю он выжрал аддералла столько, сколько не жрал всю свою жизнь. Это помогало оставаться в более-менее бодром состоянии, мозг прекращал напоминать трясущееся без конца желе, организм получал какие-никакие силы.

Он без конца прокручивает в голове то, что Маккол так легко выкинул его взашей. Стайлз боится себя потому, что он не испытывает угрызений совести после того, как послал Скотта нахуй с его извинениями и мировой. 

Стайлз чувствует, что Тео дышит ему в спину, и, что бы он там ни задумал, в покое его Рэйкен не оставит. Стилински слишком слабый, чтобы суметь дать отпор. Вместо того, чтобы нанести предупреждающий удар, Стайлз ждет непонятно чего. 

И боится. Он очень сильно боится. Страх стал чем-то вроде второй натуры, и Стайлза неимоверно злит то, что он не понимает, почему ему так страшно. Ужас сковывает конечности и мешает нормально соображать. 

Эллисон все еще ему снится, зовет с собой и говорит, что там ей намного лучше. Сны настолько реалистичные, что теперь после пробуждения Стайлзу далеко не сразу удается отличить действительность и кошмар. 

— Да, пап, все в порядке, — легко улыбается он, раскладывая еду по тарелкам.   
Шериф хмурится, но ничего не говорит, усаживаясь за стол. Стайлз думает, что рано или поздно он прекратит врать отцу. 

_Помешательство Тео — единственное, чего он достоин в этой жизни._

В принципе, могло быть и хуже. "Могло быть и хуже". Стайлз без конца повторяет про себя эту мантру, прижимая к груди сломанное запястье и пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Каждую мышцу в теле безобразно ломит. "Могло быть и хуже". 

Правда в том, что хуже просто некуда. Стайлз слышит, как его зовет отец, но просто не может найти в себе силы ответить. В горле отвратительно першит, в голове нет ни одного достойного плана, который мог бы спасти положение.

"Могло быть и хуже". Стайлз слышит звук шагов на лестнице, сердце предательски замирает. До него только сейчас доходит, что дверь открыта. Что дверь открыта, а кровать, блядь, прекрасно видно с порога. 

Стайлз успевает замотаться в одеяло прежде, чем шериф заглыдвает в комнату. Отупевший мозг просто не успевает придумать ничего оригинальней, какая ирония. Запястье болезненно пульсирует, голова раскалывается на части. "Могло быть и хуже".

Ноа замирает на пороге, Стайлз закрывает глаза и молится о том, чтобы отец ничего не заметил.  
— Стайлз, что случилось?   
Вот этого он и боялся. Вот это, блядь, и есть кошмар наяву. Когда не можешь защитить отца. Когда ты не можешь защитить отца от самого себя.  
— Все в порядке, пап.

Шериф не верит. Конечно, не верит, Стайлз даже боится представить, какое месиво Ноа сейчас видит напротив.  
— Стайлз, — спустя пару мгновений произносит отец.  
— Я в порядке. Я просто. Просто лягу спать, пап, ладно? Все хорошо.  
Голос срывается. Как это все не вовремя, как это все некстати. Его начинает трясти, сердце барабанит о ребра как сумасшедшее. 

— Кто это сделал? — голос отца оказывается слишком близко.  
— Я в порядке, пап, правда, со мной все хорошо, — Стайлз просто не может остановиться.  
Будто кто-то вставил кассету в магнитофон и ее зажевало на повторе. В ушах отвратительно шумит. Его буквально колошматит под этим внимательным взглядом, слезы сами катятся по щекам. 

— Стайлз, кто это сделал? — продолжает шериф настойчиво, пальцем очерчивая разбитую губу.  
Стайлз приподнимается на кровати, продолжая под одеялом держать сломанную руку около груди.  
— Со мной все в хорошо, пап, — невпопад отвечает он.  
Слезы застилают глаза, картинка становится мутной и расплывчатой. Воцаряется гнетущая тишина.

_Ноа Стилински заслуживает сына получше._

— Я помогу тебе дойти до душа, — мягко говорит отец и встает на ноги.  
Стайлз знает эту интонацию. Так шериф города Бейкон-Хиллс общается на работе. Стилински-младший мотает головой так, что, того и гляди, она отвалится сейчас нахрен.  
— Я сам. Со мной все хорошо, пап, — снова начинает он, пытаясь подняться.  
Колени дрожат, он падает прямо в объятия отца, цеплясь за него здоровой рукой и продолжая кутаться в одеяло. 

Шериф помогает ему дойти до душа и включает воду. Стайлз стоит, прислонившись к стене, когда Ноа разворачивается и вопросительно на него смотрит. Ноздри отца гневно раздуваются, желваки играют на скулах.

— Пап, перестань, со мной все хорошо, — Стайлз будто растерял все слова за раз.  
— Тебе надо в больницу, — негромко говорит шериф, а Стайлза прорывает.  
— Нет, черт возьми, не надо, нет! — орет он не своим голосом.  
Ноа потрясенно молчит, Стайлз затыкается так же резко, как начал верещать. Вода оглушительно стучит о ванну. Фонтан красноречия иссяк, осталась лишь пережеванная пластинка. 

Стайлза продоложает колотить, когда отец подозрительно легко вытряхивает его из одеяла. Ноа рвано выдыхает, видя его состояние. Но ничего не говорит. Стайлз мечтает провалиться под землю. Он отводит глаза, не в силах смотреть на отца.

Он заставляет себя залезть в ванну, с трудом передвигая ногами и опираясь на руки шерифа. Ноа аккуратными движениями растирает ему тело, бережно смывает мыльную пену и сильно хмурится. Его одежда намокла, но мужчина не обращает на это никакого внимания.

Водные процедуры занимают время. Стайлз шипит, когда вода попадает на кожу, закусывает губу и продолжает баюкать сломанную руку. Шериф, конечно, замечает, что с запястьем что-то не так, но молчит. Выключает воду и заворачивает Стайлза в полотенце. 

Они идут в комнату. Стайлз понимает, что его больше не колошматит, когда Ноа начинает перестилать постель. Шериф достает из шкафа чистые вещи и помогает сыну одеться. Слезы все еще катятся по щекам, искажая дейстительность.

Отец укладывает его в кровать, подворачивает одеяло и садится рядом. Стайлз вымученно закрывает глаза и поворачивается на бок, шериф гладит его по голове и продолжает молчать. Через какое-то время Ноа Стилински выходит из комнаты, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. 

_Ты заслужил все, что произошло сегодня. Ты заслужил намного больше._

_Мать в гробу перевернулась от стыда. Ты жалок._

~~_Прекрати наслаждаться самобичеванием. Возьми себя в руки._ ~~

_Скотт правильно сделал, что отказался от тебя. Худшие монстры ходят среди людей._

_Ты противен Лидии. Ты не достоин даже дышать рядом с ней._

~~_Все могло быть намного хуже. Крепись, Стилински, это еще не конец._ ~~

_Ты — паршивый сын. Отец наглотался с тобой столько дерьма, что врагу не пожелаешь._

_Ты отвратителен. Вы с Тео — идеальная пара._

~~_Хватит страдать херней. Соберись, Стайлз._ ~~

На следующее утро отец везет его в больницу, а Стайлз не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Ноа рассуждает о том, что нападение на сына шерифа в собственном доме — это невероятное преступление, и виновного надо поймать как можно скорее. Стайлз молчит. 


	3. отчание

С Дженимом всегда было сложно. Не ребенок, а сущий кошмар еще с тех времен, когда он пешком ходил под стол. С торпедой в заднице, неиссякаемым энтузиазмом и любопытством. Дженим всегда искрился дружелюбием и энергией. 

Маленький чертенок грозил обернуться настоящей головной болью, когда станет постарше. Они не могли понять, в кого сын такой уродился, но любили его с каждым днем все сильнее, хотя, казалось бы, куда еще сильнее? 

Ребенок рано научился читать и писать, он еще с детства мог тараторить, не затыкаясь, и смотреть на одну ситуацию под десятком различных углов. Дженим всегда подмечал любые, даже несущественные мелочи.

Он с упоением решал головоломки, обожал складывать паззлы и мог часами возиться с конструкторами. Настоящей страстью Дженима вскоре стали энциклопедии и справочники, которые маленький чертенок сметал с невероятной жадностью.

Сын еще с малолетства внимательно слушал все рассказы шерифа о его службе, хлопая своими огромными глазами. На смену справочникам пришли истории о супергероях, от которых Дженим приходил в неописуемый восторг. 

_Болезнь Клаудии стремительно скосила их счастливую семью._

Любимая женщина угасала слишком быстро. С каждым днем жизнь выцветала, стремительно теряя свои яркие краски. Можно было только, стиснув зубы, заставлять себя переживать этот кошмар. 

Изменить что-либо не представлялось возможным, болезнь прогрессировала, бесповоротно меняя сознание супруги. В первое время Клаудия улыбалась, вела себя как раньше. Будто ничего не происходило.

Но что-то точно происходило. Она могла заблудиться дома. Могла выйти на улицу и не вернуться. Впадала в панику, если не получалось найти нужный предмет, который, чаще всего, она сама же и переложила в другое, несвойственное ему место.

Клаудия постоянно переспрашивала одно и то же по нескольку раз, у супруги в рекордно короткие сроки менялось настроение. Но самым страшным днем для шерифа навсегда останется тот, когда она не узнала их сына. 

Это означало начало конца. Врачи разводили руками, прогнозируя скорую кончину. В целом, так и получилось. Клаудия Стилински умерла рано, быстро превратившись из жизнерадостной и красивой женщины в иссушенную болезнью собственную тень. 

_Все, что осталось в жизни шерифа отныне — их маленький сын._

Дженим изменился. Из глаз ушло привычное озорство, он замкнулся в себе и прекратил излучать тот самый, особенный свет, который делал их маленького чертенка таким невероятно живым. 

Сын впал в настоящую истерику и не позволил отцу выкинуть даже малую часть вещей покойной супруги. Он ревностно охранял все, что удалось сохранить после ее смерти, бесконечно перебирая пальцами одежду, книги, фотографии. 

Ноа старался поддержать ребенка, и делал все от него зависящее, чтобы обеспечить сыну детство, которое язык с трудом поворачивался называть нормальным. Он купил ему приставку, приносил книги, много разговаривал с ним о своей работе. 

Дженим включался в процесс практически как раньше: он с интересом помогал отцу сортировать бумаги из участка и взял на себя большую часть быта, неосознанно подражая матери в каких-то бытовых аспектах.

После очередного прохождения Соника сын пришел к отцу и заявил, что теперь его зовут Стайлз. Вот так просто, как нечто само собой разумеющееся. Шериф удивился, но виду не подал. Стайлз так Стайлз. Он не станет любить его от этого меньше.

_Дженим умер вместе с Клаудией, и на его место пришел Стайлз._

Стайлз был другой. Повзрослевший слишком рано, в юном возрасте взявший себе за аксиому одно единственное утверждение — кроме отца у него никого нет. Ноа не смог бы сказать, в какую минуту они поменялись ролями, но они поменялись. 

Стайлз ревностно следил за его режимом питания, лез в рабочие вопросы, даже если шериф просил его держаться подальше. Сын охранял его как мог и умел, взяв на себя быт уже полностью и изо всех сил стараясь стать для отца поддержкой и опорой.

Учителя в школе часто говорили, что ребенок необычный, талантливый и очень особенный. Учеба всегда была его сильной стороной, Ноа знал это как никто другой. Стайлз рос, его жажда знаний росла вместе с ним. 

Ребенок превращался в настоящий кладезь информации по самым разным сферам, и лишь в некоторых аспектах его знания были поверхностны. Как правило, сын копал вглубь, чудом не утратив свое природное любопытство.

Возможно, кончина матери повлияла и на заболевание самого Стайлза, потому что букет СДВГ распустился именно в этот момент. Теперь ему было в разы сложнее концентрироваться и сидеть на одном месте ровно.

_Ноа Стилински проклинал тот день, когда Бейкон-Хиллс наводнили сверхъестественные твари._

Потому что Стайлз оказался замешан во всем этом круговороте ахинеи и абсурда по самые уши. Потому что это то, от чего отец не смог его уберечь. Запрещать сыну хоть что-либо было бесполезно, оставалось только защищать, но и здесь он опоздал.

Он узнал обо всей подноготной города только в момент истории с Ногицуне. Он узнал, через что его сын проходил в одиночку и какие именно тайны скрывал его любимый ребенок. Знание убивало.

Потому что Стайлз не должен был проживать это один. Стайлз не должен был оказаться пленником собственного сознания, которое чуть не разрушило его впоследствии. Стайлз заслуживал беззаботной и счастливой жизни как никто другой. 

Все эти дети, ввязавшиеся в такие опасные игры, не заслуживали подобной участи и судьбы. Особенно Стайлз и Скотт. Меллиса Маккол теперь постоянно подкрашивала седые волосы, и от этого на сердце было по-настоящему горько. 

Ему бы хотелось обвинить Хейлов в безалаберности, как главных разносчиков заразы в этом городе, да только не получалось. Он понимал — дети ввязались в это сами. Глупые, наивные и импульсивные дети, которые выросли слишком рано. 

Шериф пребывает в состоянии шока и парализующего ужаса, когда видит сына в комнате. Точнее, то, что осталось от его сына. Ноа Стилински думает о том, что найдет и убьет тварь, изувечившую его ребенка, лично. 

Бессилие растекается по венам. Он не знает, как нужно себя вести и что нужно сделать, чтобы помочь собственному сыну. И это, на самом деле, очень смешно — шериф города оказался абсолютно бессилен, когда несчастье коснулось его самого. 

Собраться с мыслями выходит не сразу. Стайлз ни капли не облегчает задачу, продолжая самоотверженно его защищать даже после того, как от него ничего не осталось. Шериф думает, что это — самая большая его ошибка в воспитании.

Дети должны оставаться детьми. Родители должны оставаться родителями. У его ребенка должны быть нормальное детство и радужная юность. Стайлз оказался этого лишен, и Ноа Стилински — ужасный отец, который позволил подобному случиться. 

Отмывая сына в ванной, шериф цепенеет, осознавая, что Стайлза не просто избили. Красноречивые следы украшают все его тело, а сын слишком раздавлен произошедшим, чтобы понимать, как много видно. 

Рассеченная губа. Сломанное запястье. Характерное засохшее пятно на ягодице. Следы зубов около ключиц и на ногах. Наливающиеся синяки по всему телу. Застывшая кровь в носогубной области и на заднице. 

Ноа Стилински считывает это на профессиональном уровне, ощущая, как все внутри стынет от злости. Только вот ответ на вопрос, кому эта злость адресована, не желает находиться. Шериф впервые в жизни радуется, что Клаудия уже мертва. 

Он застилает сыну постель, укладывает спать и выходит из комнаты. Идет на кухню, наливает себе виски на два пальца и набирает номер Мелиссы. Медсестра не отвечает на звонок, шериф сидит на кухне до утра, медленно приговаривая бутылку. 

Утром он идет в душ и заглядывает в комнату сына. Стайлз сидит на кровати, глядя в пустоту и прижимая к груди правую руку. Ноа аккуратно заходит внутрь.  
— Сынок, надо в больницу. Кости могут срастись неправильно, давай тебя осмотрят врачи? — аккуратно пробует он, опасаясь повторения истерики.   
Стайлз не подает признаков жизни еще какое-то время. Спустя несколько мгновений он заторможенно кивает и поднимается с постели. 

Его шатает, шериф тут же подлетает к сыну и придерживает его, не позволяя упасть.   
— Надо одеться, сынок. Ты присядь, я все достану, — тихо говорит Ноа, чувствуя, как все внутри болезненно сжимается.   
Он усаживает сына на кровать и отходит к комоду. Поворачивается и видит, что Стайлз сдавленно дышит и прикрывает глаза, беззвучно шевеля губами. 

Шериф стискивает зубы. Он считывает по губам, что сын бесконечно считает до десяти, видит его трясущиеся пальцы и ненавидит весь чертов мир за то, что судьба настолько несправедливо к его солнечному ребенку. 

Ноа роется в комоде, находит нужные вещи и подходит к кровати. Стайлз продолжает считать до десяти, пытаясь делать мерные вдохи и выдохи, но его безобразно трясет, и дыхательное упражнение не помогает от слова совсем. 

Он аккуратно берет сына за здоровое запястье. Стайлз открывает мутные глаза и расфокусировано на него смотрит.   
— Одежда, сынок.  
Ноа чувствует себя идиотом. Он напоминает себе вчерашнего Стайлза, который растерял все слова за раз и не мог остановиться, без конца повторяя одно и то же.

Взгляд сына проясняется, он снова кивает и начинает натягивать на себя футболку. Шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда пытается протолкнуть в рукав больную руку.  
— Можно оставить, Стайлз, в больнице на это не обратят внимания.  
Стайлз мотает головой и упрямо воюет с одеждой. В определенный момент шериф не выдерживает, и помогает сыну надеть джинсы и застегивает их дрожащими пальцами. 

Стайлз, видя это, отшатывается. В глазах — немой укор. Шериф только качает головой и спрашивает:   
— Завтракать будешь?   
Сын отрицательно качает головой и поднимается на ноги. Ноа успевает подхватить его под руки прежде, чем тот упадет. 

Они спускаются с лестницы долго. Стайлзу с трудом удается передвигать ногами, он жмурится и рвано выдыхает на каждый шаг. Шериф ни на минуту не выпускает ребенка из рук, направляя и придерживая. 

В пороге они останавливаются. Стайлз затравленно смотрит на обувь, шериф понимает все с полуслова. Он усаживает сына на тумбу около входа и помогает обуться, бережно завязывая шнурки на изношенных кедах.

Первым человеком, которого они встречают в больнице, оказывается Лидия. Стайлз снова начинает рвано дышать и бледнеет, Мартин закусывает губу. Ноа видит застывшие слезы в ее глазах, но ничего не говорит.

Шериф заполняет нужные бумаги, отводит сына в рентген-кабинет и выходит в приемный покой. Девушка сидит на стуле, гипнотизируя взглядом информационный стенд напротив.   
— Ты знаешь, кто это сделал? — спрашивает шериф, усаживаясь рядом.   
Мартин отрицательно качает головой, а Ноа устало закрывает глаза. 

Он знает, что девушка врет, но слишком выбит из колеи произошедшим, чтобы устраивать допрос. Они сидят в тишине какое-то время, Мартин нервно стучит ногтями по подлокотнику, и шериф не выдерживает:   
— Если ты что-то знаешь, то просто обязана мне сообщить.   
— Я не могу, — тихо отвечает девушка, болезненно сжимаясь.   
Ноа накрывает своей ладонью ее руку. Стук прекращается. 

Стайлз выходит от врача через какое-то время, размахивая снимком. Лидия с шерифом синхронно срываются с места, Стайлз раздраженно передергивает плечами и быстрым шагом направляется в другой кабинет. 

— Он не сказал сегодня ни слова, — тихо замечает шериф, усаживаясь обратно.   
Лидия застыла на месте, как изваяние, и, Ноа уверен, не слышала ничего из того, что он только что сказал. Девушка сжимает пальцами переносицу и возвращается к шерифу. 

Они сидят в тишине до того момента, пока Стайлз снова не появляется в холле. Сыну наложили гипс, рука безвольно болтается в повязке. Он кривит губы и мажет по присутствующим ничего не выражающим взглядом. 

В этот раз не выдерживает Лидия. Она подходит к сыну вплотную, ласково сжимает его руку и что-то шепчет ему на ухо. Отстраняется. Стайлз смотрит на нее какое-то время, потом разворачивается и направляется к выходу. 

Вздохнув, Ноа следует за ним. На выходе Стайлза начинает кренить набок, Стилински-старший в очередной раз его подхватывает и помогает дойти до машины. Они садятся в автомобиль, шериф поворачивает ключ зажигания и пробует еще раз:  
— Ты скажешь мне, кто это сделал?  
Стайлз в очередной раз мотает головой, морщась от слишком резкого движения. Машина, взвизгнув, срывается с места. 

***

Банши проснулась ночью в холодном поту и кричала так, что стекла во всем доме пошли неровными трещинами. Это было не предчувствие смерти, но чего-то другого, не менее ужасного. 

Придя в себя, девушка начала звонить Стайлзу, но трубку никто не снял. Все внутри буквально вопило о надвигающейся катастрофе, девушке с трудом удалось взять себя в руки. Она набрала другой номер, и нужный ей человек ответил. 

Через полчаса Мартин уже стояла около ветеринарной клиники.   
— Поисковое заклятье, — коротко сказала она, складывая руки на груди.  
Дитон нахмурился, пропуская ее внутрь.  
— На это потребуется время, — тихо ответил друид, раскладывая нужные предметы на столе.   
Лидия кивнула и назвала имена. Девушка внутренне подобралась и набрала последний, самый важный номер. 

***

Лидии больно. Лидия прекрасно держит себя в руках и не позволяет ни одной мимической морщинке выдать ее состояние в эту самую минуту. Сердце разрывается на части, когда она видит потерянного шерифа.

Она понимает, что вмешивать в это отца Стайлза опасно. И рада бы помочь и сказать, да не может. Стайлз бы не одобрил. Стайлз бы убил, если бы узнал, что она проболталась и втянула в это Стилински-старшего. 

Поэтому Мартин сжимает зубы и молчит. Когда Стайлз выходит из кабинета, и смеривает ее фигуру равнодушным взглядом, внутри что-то обрывается. Падает со скалы и расшибается в кровавую кашу. 

Она подходит ближе, просит его обо всем сказать отцу. Знает, что тот откажет, но не может не попросить. Ноа Стилински выглядит просто убитым, и от этого на сердце не менее гадко, чем от вида сломанного Стайлза.

_Стайлз выглядит как человек, прошедший через мясорубку, и это выворачивает ее нутром наизнанку._

Лидия выходит из больницы и идет к машине, припаркованной около черного входа. Она садится в салон, хлопнув дверью сильнее, чем положено. Банши молчит и затравленно смотрит на своего собеседника.   
— Как он?  
Мартин чувствует его состояние и то, как он держит себя в руках, вызывает восхищение. Мелкие детали незначительны, этот человек владеет собой безупречно.

Даже несмотря на то, что Питер Хейл выглядит паршиво. Даже несмотря на то, что его радужка горит красным, ослепляя. Даже несмотря на то, что руки Хейла на руле мелко дрожат, а когти едва заметно скребут по обшивке. 

Мартин поражается его выдержке. Ее собственная дала сбой в тот момент, когда она увидела Стайлза. Когда она увидела его безжизненные глаза и сжатые губы шерифа. Когда она увидела, что шериф тащит сына на выход словно тряпичную куклу.

Лидия не может ничего ответить. Она всхлипывает и рукой дергает Питера на себя, вжимается в грудь оборотня лицом и сдавленно воет. Слезы катятся по щекам, размазывая тушь и не желая останавливаться. Лидии очень больно.


	4. ярость

Питер приходит в себя от выворачивающего кости жара и невероятной боли, прокатывающейся волнами по телу. Болит абсолютно все, суставы ломит, они горят. Хейл думает о том, что угодил в котел к чертям. Наконец-то.

Он четыре раза стравливает черную слизь прямо на траву посреди леса. Ощущения потрясающие, будто кто-то вплавил аконит в вены и постоянно увеличивает дозу. Радует одно: обращение спало. Это, наверное, единственное, что радует.

Питер знает: случилось нечто ужасное. Что-то, что он никак не мог предвидеть, но мог предотвратить, если бы был рядом. Он прекрасно ориентируется в своих ощущениях и понимает: к сожалению, это только начало.

Хейл проклинает себя, свою чрезмерную рассудительность и стремление подождать. Выбрать удобный момент, когда все придет в норму. Костерит себя, что решил бездействовать вместо того, чтобы сделать хоть что-то.

Дерек, укативший за Брейден в закат, теперь не кажется таким дураком. Дерек вообще не кажется дураком, когда Питер приходит в себя на чертовой полянке. Хейл-старший долго смеялся над племянником, павшим жертвой той самой связи.

_Пока однажды волчья натура не настигла его самого._

Сначала Питер думал, что ему показалось. Нет, не показалось. И вот что интересно: он бы не смог сказать, что именно выступило катализатором. Потому что тогда, на этой чертовой парковке он не соврал. Стайлз ему нравился.

Нравился не только на уровне каких-то инстинктов. Ничего подобного, нет. Стайлз подкупал интеллектом. Живостью. Безграничным любопытством и граничащей с безрассудством отвагой. Хитрый, изворотливый и идеальный.

Свободу Питер любил. Но прекрасно понимал, что против волчьей природы не попрешь. Да и не хотелось. На Стилински сошелся клином весь чертов Бейкон-Хиллс, и вот это, пожалуй, было единственной истиной в последней инстанции. 

После всего, что произошло, Стайлзу было нужно время. Время и личное пространство. Стилински просто необходимо было разобраться в себе, собрать то, что осталось от его жизни и прийти в какое-никакое подобие порядка. 

“Ты сломаешь его”, — повторял себе Хейл.   
“Ты выпотрошишь его и оставишь умирать”, — смеялся Питер.  
“Ты болен, Питер, болен, не лезь, не лезь”, — увещевал он себя.  
“Приди в норму и тогда можно будет делать ответные ходы”, — торговался он без конца.

_Стайлза сломал не Питер._

— И давно ты понял? — спросила банши после похорон Эллисон.  
— Примерно в тот момент, когда он подорвал меня коктейлем Молотова, — усмехнувшись, ответил Питер. — Это было безрассудно и очень завораживающе.  
— Вполне хватило, чтобы тебя убить, — фыркнула Лидия, забивая ему в телефон свой номер.   
Больше они не виделись. Питер уехал из Бейкон-Хиллс, чтобы привести в порядок собственные дела и дать Стайлзу время оклематься. 

Лидия Мартин позвонила ему полторы недели назад и сказала: “Недалеко видели Дюкалиона”. Лидия сказала: “Если ты, Хейл, не вернешься в город сейчас, мы будем собирать Стайлза по частям”. Лидия сказала: “Я чувствую, что надвигается буря”.

Питер доверял банши. У них изначально сложились довольно странные отношения. Будь он или она людьми другого склада ума, они непременно стали бы врагами. Но и Лидия, и Питер дураками не были и ясно осознавали: союзники нужны всегда.

Он встретил Дюкалиона в баре, находящемся на въезде в город.   
— Это — плохая идея, — сказал Питер, усаживаясь рядом.   
— Думаешь? — Дюк полыхнул красной радужкой. — Убийство истинного альфы в полнолуние — прекрасная возможность обрести большое могущество. Особенно после того, как его стая перебила мою.  
— Силенок-то хватит? — Хейл откровенно насмехался. Его не волновали разборки Маккола, его волновала только безопасность Стайлза.  
— Это угроза? — Дюкалион тоже не был дураком. По-настоящему сильный противник.   
— Предупреждение, — обаятельно улыбнулся Питер и покинул заведение.   
Хейл был уверен — альфа альф его не послушает. Так и вышло.

Они пересекаются на кладбище через неделю, как раз в день полнолуния. Могила с тем, что осталось от Талии Хейл находится очень далеко от остальных захоронений, на самой границе с лесом. Рядом — могилы ее мужа и их младшей дочери. 

_Смерть всей его семьи в том самом пожаре выпустила на волю настоящего монстра._

Питер знает: в молодости Дюкалион имел на его сестру особые виды. К сожалению, не всегда истинная пара отвечает взаимностью. Талия выбрала простого человека, и была по-настоящему счастлива в браке. 

— Все еще любишь ее? — просто спрашивает Питер, подходя ближе.  
Дюкалион бережно оглаживает буквы на надгробии и говорит:   
— Она была невероятная.  
Питер кивает, соглашаясь. Его сестра была сильной альфой, прекрасной матерью и любящей женой. Хейл многое бы отдал за то, чтобы она сейчас была рядом. 

Драка завязывается внезапно, прямо там, оскверняя светлую память почившей семьи. Не последнюю роль в этом играет магия луны, от воздействия которой у оборотней срывает контроль и обнажаются другие, нечеловеческие инстинкты. 

Стремление одно — не дать Дюкалиону еще раз принести в этот город проблемы. Где альфа альф — там много неприятностей. Где много неприятностей — там Стайлз. Где совмещаются неприятности и Стайлз — там проблемы начинаются у Питера.

Хейл перегрызает противнику горло прежде, чем успевает просчитать отступные пути. Но уже слишком поздно: чудовищная сила обрушивается на него, радужка окрашивается в красный и зверь внутри вырывается на свободу.

Чужая сила струится по венам, опьяняя, блокируя человеческую сущность. Волк мчится по знакомым лесам, вдыхая потрясающий запах, радуясь тому, что, наконец, вырвался из клетки. 

Говорят, что, если твоей паре свернут шею — ты обязательно это почувствуешь. Если с твоей парой случится что-то ужасное — это надолго выбьет тебя из колеи. Если твоя пара будет умирать — ты рано или поздно подохнешь вместе с ней. 

Питер приходит в себя от выворачивающего кости жара и невероятной боли, прокатывающейся волнами по телу. В сознании судорожно бьется только одно имя, и Питер знает, чувствует, что случилось что-то невероятно ужасное. 

_Он просчитался в очередной раз, опоздал, и сейчас уже ничего нельзя сделать._

Собраться удается не сразу. Сила давит, настойчиво требует пойти и вырезать весь этот чертов город, налакавшись крови и утонув в воплях будущих жертв. Питер сдерживает себя, собирая остатки контроля по крупицам.

Возможно, при других обстоятельствах, инстинкты вопили бы о том, что нужно пойти и защитить свою пару любой ценой. Но сейчас в сознании бьется сила спятившего альфы, и Питеру стоит неимоверных усилий не поддаться звериной ярости.

Он не знает той части леса, куда его привела истинная форма. Он понятия не имеет, как долго был в беспамятстве, ведомый внутренним зверем, который обрел, наконец, физическую оболочку. Питер долго смотрит в ночное небо, собираясь с мыслями.

Выбраться из леса удается только через пару часов, полагаясь на инстинкты и тщательно контролируя свое состояние. Его без конца перебрасывает в альфа-релиз, зрительный спектр искажается, звуки оглушают.

Абсолютно голый он садится в машину и слышит настойчивую вибрацию сотового телефона. Принять звонок удается не сразу, сенсор не желает реагировать на когти, которые не удается втянуть при всем желании.

— Стайлз, — синхронно выдыхают они с Лидией.  
Банши тоже это почувствовала. Такая глухая боль не могла оставить равнодушной предвестницу смерти.  
— Он жив, — слова даются Питеру с трудом.   
— Я знаю, — отвечает Мартин. — Он сейчас дома, скорее всего, отец повезет его в больницу с утра.  
— Кто это сделал? — задает Питер следующий вопрос.   
— Химера, — коротко говорит Лидия.  
Хейл кивает, принимая информацию к сведению, и скидывает вызов. Внутри клокочут ненависть и ярость.

***

Питер чувствует, насколько Лидии плохо. Прижимая к себе содрогающуюся в рыданиях девушку, он жалеет о том, что душевные муки — не тот вид боли, которую он может вытянуть. Радует, что удалось вернуть контроль, пусть и с парой оговорок.

Он аккуратно отцепляет девушку от себя, стараясь не поранить. Лидия смотрит на него слезящимися глазами, ее губы дрожат, а тушь размазалась.  
— Поехали ко мне, там все обсудим, — спокойно говорит Питер, заводит машину и выворачивает руль левой рукой.  
В правую вцепилась банши, да так сильно, что ее ногти оставляют кровавые полосы на коже. Которые тут же затягиваются.

Тишина в салоне нарушается всхлипами Мартин, которой никак не удается взять себя в руки. Девушка закрывает ладонью рот, плачет и просто не может начать говорить. Она фонит болью и безнадежностью, Хейлу становится по-настоящему дурно.

Питер открывает дверь своей квартиры, пропуская Лидию внутрь. Та заходит, зябко поводит плечами и идет на кухню. Дома можно не сдерживаться, поэтому мир снова окрашивается красным, Питер с размаху бьет кулаком о стену. 

Легче не становится. Хейл раздраженно рычит и следует за Лидией. Та уже деловито исследует ящики, трясущимися руками доставая кружки с верхней полки.   
— Где химера? — спрашивает Питер, усаживаясь за стол.  
Банши разливает кипяток по кружкам и с громким стуком ставит одну около альфы.   
— В Европе, — отвечает она, делая глоток, и садится напротив.   
Какое-то время они сидят в тишине, потом Лидия продолжает:   
— Стайлз выглядит просто отвратительно, Питер. Его избили, и сильно. По словам отца, он молчит. Совсем молчит, понимаешь?   
Питер сдавливает кружку так сильно, что она лопается у него в руках. Кипяток неприятно обжигает кожу, его снова перекидывает в альфа-релиз.

Мартин дает ему затрещину, но альфу это злит еще больше. Он сдавливает когтями хрупкую шею, надеясь просто ее свернуть. Жажда и ярость накатывают волнами и не дают нормально соображать.

Лидия смотрит на него неотрывно и очень испуганно, взгляд альфы цепляется за смазанную тушь на чужих щеках. В голове немного проясняется, он выпускает банши, которая падает ему в ноги и тут же начинает кашлять.

— Прости, — с трудом произносит Питер, тяжело закрывая глаза и оседая на пол. Клыки давят на нижнюю губу, все естество требует просто разорвать рыжую ведьму.  
— Что с тобой творится? — хрипло спрашивает Лидия, отдышавшись.  
— Я убил Дюкалиона.  
— Ты что?  
— Буквально прошлым вечером, — ярость все еще клокочет внутри, не находя выхода.   
— Его сила, наверное, просто чудовищна, — Лидия делает паузу, обдумывая что-то свое. — Я уберу, ты просто… Тебе нельзя сейчас оставаться одному, Питер, — банши поднимается на ноги.  
— Спасибо, — тихо выдыхает Хейл.  
Лидия кивает и принимается наводить порядок. 

***

Это всегда происходит внезапно. Они весь день проводят вместе, Лидия отвлекает его разговорами, готовит ужин и просто не дает сойти с ума. Сила внутри разрывает Питера на части, но он старается, прекрасно понимая, что потом станет легче. 

Мартин раскладывает еду по тарелкам и идет к столу. Внезапно девушка останавливается, ее взгляд стекленеет, посуда вываливается из ослабевших пальцев и падает на пол, разбиваясь. 

Банши кричит. Банши кричит так, что стекла, звеня, разлетаются в пространстве тысячами осколков, а у Питера закладывает уши. Вопль — пронзительный, ужасающий, такой, от которого кровь стынет в жилах в предчувствии чего-то кошмарного. 

_Банши кричит потому, что чувствует приближающуюся смерть._

Питеру удается повалить девушку на пол и накрыть собой, но этого оказывается недостаточно. Несколько осколков впиваются в нежную кожу, а Лидия продолжает кричать, бешено вращая глазами.

Крик затихает спустя минуту, но кажется, что прошла целая вечность. Питер, чертыхаясь, поднимается на ноги и замечает, что один из осколков вонзился Лидии в руку. Металлический запах начинает витать в помещении.

Альфа вытаскивает осколок, дурея от аромата крови, вида крови, близости крови. Мартин не приходит в себя, только прерывисто дышит. Питер перевязывает ей рану и волочет обморочное тело в машину. 

Они доезжают до больницы быстро, Мартин к тому времени уже приходит в сознание и сообщает врачам, что уронила на себя сервант. Питер хочет остаться с ней, но Лидия его останавливает, говоря, что Хейл сейчас нужен в другом месте. 

Он гонит к дому четы Стилински со всей дури, надеясь успеть вовремя. В определенный момент его буквально парализует от боли, сердце прекращает биться, в глазах темнеет, и Питер теряет управление. 

Он врезается в фонарный столб буквально в паре кварталов от дома Стайлза, и дальше уже просто бежит, гонимый инстинктами и дурным предчувствием. Собственное сердце бьется медленнее, это пугает и подливает масла в огонь. 

В доме не горит свет, машина шерифа отсутствует, а это значит, что Стайлз остался вечером один, что означает полную катастрофу. Питер буквально выламывает дверь и стремительно взлетает по лестнице на второй этаж.

Стайлз лежит на полу. Стайлз лежит на полу, сжимая в руке пустой белый флакон аддералла, а рядом валяется початая бутылка виски. Его глаза закрыты, а сердце не бьется. Звенящая тишина режет по оголенным нервам острым ножом. 

Питер даже не успевает подумать. Он впивается клыками Стайлзу в горло, оглушенный потребностью вернуть его к жизни во что бы то ни стало. Кровь сочится из взрезанной раны, чужое сердце по-прежнему не издает ни звука.

Альфа оседает на пол и заставляет себя ждать. Внезапно Стайлз резко поворачивает голову и открывает глаза. Питер цепенеет, понимая, что глазницы Стилински заволокла тьма, а рана на шее затянулась. Слух улавливает едва уловимый стук чужого сердца, который начинает нарастать. 

Глаза Стайлза закатываются, он делает рваный вдох. Его сердце теперь бьется ровно, Питер выдыхает сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он переносит подростка на кровать и выходит из дома, понимая, что самое худшее осталось позади. 

_Со всем остальным они обязательно разберутся. Вместе._


	5. трагедия

Отец везет его домой, а все, о чем Стайлз может думать — подавленное состояние отца и безжизненные глаза Лидии. Руку противно тянет, запястье ноет. Боль накатывает волнами, Стайлз сильнее стискивает зубы.

Это все кажется каким-то сюрреалистичным сном, плодом больного воображения. Отец взял отгул, чтобы побыть с ним рядом, но Стайлз был бы благодарен, если бы его все оставили в покое. Чужое внимание утомляет.

Подобная реакция кажется эгоистичной и неправильной, поэтому Стилински одергивает себя. Они приезжают домой, он скидывает кеды и идет на кухню. Наливает себе стакан воды и замирает на месте, сканируя помещение пустым взглядом.

— Сынок, надо поесть, — тихо говорит шериф, подходя к холодильнику.   
Стайлз кивает, кладет стакан в раковину и принимается помогать отцу. Он щелкает чайником, заваривает шерифу чай и ставит кружки на стол. Они разогревают еду, садятся друг напротив друга и продолжают молчать. 

Отец в итоге не выдерживает и начинает расспрашивать его о том, что сказали врачи. Стайлз пару раз выразительно стучит по гипсу и пытается улыбнуться. Шериф понимающе кивает, и вопросов больше не задает. 

_Решил своими выходками окончательно свести отца в могилу?_

_Скажи ему, что это сделал Тео, может, тогда тебя хоть кто-то спасет._

~~_Возьми себя в руки, хотя бы ради Лидии и отца._ ~~

_Лидия пыталась помочь, а ты ее оттолкнул, эгоистичный кусок говна._

_Просто жалкий бесхребетный человечек, который не может за себя постоять._

~~_Если в конце пути нет света, то это еще не конец, Стайлз._ ~~

_Тео вернется еще, и будет просто прекрасно, если это тебя окончательно добьет._

_Если уж даже Маккол тебя кинул, то рано или поздно отвернутся все._

~~_Ты сможешь через это пройти, ты гораздо сильнее, чем думаешь_. ~~

Мысли прыгают с темы на тему, и не дают ему покоя. Стайлз многое бы отдал сейчас за какое-нибудь подобие равновесия. Он помогает отцу помыть посуду и убрать со стола. Шериф предлагает что-нибудь посмотреть вместе, Стайлз кивает, соглашаясь. 

Отец заказывает пиццу, они, не думая долго, вставляют в проигрыватель первую часть Звездных Войн, но не успевают посмотреть и десяти минут, как в дверь стучат. Шериф хмурится, поднимаясь на ноги, Стайлз чувствует нарастающее внутри беспокойство. 

Они вместе выходят в коридор, Ноа открывает дверь, Стайлз выглядывает у него из-за спины и, к своему удивлению, видит на пороге Скотта. Маккол вежливо улыбается шерифу и смотрит на своего друга в упор. 

— Мне мама рассказала, что утром тебя привезли. Что случилось, Стайлз?  
Стайлз пятится назад и, раздраженно вздохнув, идет на кухню. Скотт следует за ним, шериф тактично возвращается в гостиную.

Скотт продолжает сыпать градом вопросов, Стайлз просто на него смотрит, скрестив руки на груди. В определенный момент Маккол затыкается, видимо, осознав, что Стилински за все это время не проронил ни звука. 

_Давай же, поговори с ним, пожалуйся, ты ведь так это любишь._

_Он сам пришел тебе сопли подтереть, давай, расскажи Скотти, как тебе хуево._

~~_Просто скажи ему убираться, Стайлз._ ~~

_А потом ты удивляешься, почему с каждым годом друзей все меньше._

_Просто у тебя — паршивый характер, в этом нет ничего удивительного._

~~_Лидия всегда будет рядом, Стайлз. Лидия не Скотт._ ~~

_Скотт — святой человек. Ты убил его девушку, а он до сих пор с тобой возится._

_Жалость Маккола — как особый вид самоуничтожения. То, что нужно сейчас._

~~_Плевать на Скотта, Стайлз, возвращайся к отцу, он действительно волнуется._ ~~

Стайлз отмирает, отходит от стола и идет прочь из кухни. Скотт следует за ним и удивленно останавливается, когда они возвращаются на порог дома. Стайлз рукой указывает на дверь, Скотт обиженно дует губы, но уходит. 

Вздохнув, Стилински-младший возвращается к отцу, который все понимает без слов. Шериф аккуратно приобнимает его за плечо, Стайлз продолжает молчать, но в груди становится по-настоящему тепло в этот момент. 

Ему удается расслабиться, погрузиться в эту историю, которую он видел много раз. Отец комментирует любимые моменты, Стайлз улыбается. В определенный момент он расслабляется настолько, что засыпает. 

Сквозь сон он слышит трель телефона отца и его недовольный голос. Спустя минуту тон резко меняется на обеспокоенный и профессиональный. Через некоторое время хлопает входная дверь, и Стайлз окончательно проваливается в темноту. 

Ему снится, что его насилует Тео. Этот жадный взгляд, сумасшедшие глаза и похоть, которая сквозит в каждом движении. Тело прошивает фантомной болью, Стайлз выныривает из липкого кошмара, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце. 

_Это случится еще раз, много раз, а знаешь, почему?_

_Потому что ты — слабак, Стилински, который не умеет давать отпор._

~~_Это — всего лишь сон, Стайлз, худшее осталось позади._ ~~

_Это — единственное, чего ты по-настоящему заслуживаешь, Стайлз._

_Особенно после того, через что ты заставляешь проходить отца и друзей._

~~_Ты — всего лишь человек, не смей никогда забывать об этом._ ~~

_Слабый, жалкий и просто ничтожный человек, который нахуй никому не нужен._

_Даже отец оставил тебя, Лидия и вовсе не пришла._

~~_У отца был срочный вызов, возьми себя в руки не теряй голову._ ~~

_Ты ведь знаешь, что это все можно закончить, верно?_

_И прекратить досаждать людям, которых гниль вроде тебя не заслуживает._

_Почему бы не сегодня, Стайлз, это ведь очень легко._

_Отец уехал, Лидия даже не позвонила, ты один, совершенно один. Кому ты нужен такой?_

Он чувствует себя так, будто прожил это снова. Мозг с готовностью подкидывает воспоминания, которые оказываются по-настоящему свежими, рука болезненно ноет, голова адски раскалывается. 

Реалистичные картинки стоят перед глазами, Стайлза скручивает парализующим ужасом, его начинает мутить и выворачивает прямо там, на ковер в гостиной. Помещение резко заполняется тошнотворным запахом.

Удается ненадолго взять себя в руки, чтобы ликвидировать последствия бреда наяву. Стайлз чувствует себя отвратительно, мерзко, стыдно, когда трясущимися руками заканчивает уборку и поднимается на ноги, ставшие вдруг ватными. 

Его трясет, ужас внутри нарастает, смешиваясь с отвращением к себе и чувством тотального одиночества. В ванной Стайлз бросает в зеркало затравленный взгляд и не узнает себя. На него смотрит призрак, спидозник, тень его самого. 

Кто угодно, но не он. От собственной слабости опять становится дурно, он стравливает то, что осталось в желудке, еще раз, с ужасом чувствуя привкус желчи. Руки заходятся в треморе, мысли настойчиво скребутся внутри черепной коробки.

Он принимает решение и не дает себе времени передумать. Стаскивает с полки бутылку виски, которую там держит отец и поднимается к себе в комнату. Рывком выдвигает ящик стола и достает флакон аддерала. 

_Правильно, давай же, покончи с этим._

_Отец вздохнет с облегчением, он заслужил покоя в этой жизни как никто другой._

_Паршивый конец паршивой жизни, ты с самого начала знал, что именно так все закончится._

_Не трать времени на раздумья, тут не о чем думать, Стайлз, все очевидно._

_Это — единственный правильный выход, ты должен это осознавать._

_От тебя отвернулись все, не забывай об этом._

_От твоего присутствия и отсутствия ничего не изменится, ты понимаешь это._

_Ты слишком слабый, чтобы бороться, закончи этот утомительный забег._

Таблетки призывно белеют у него в ладони, Стайлз сжирает все залпом и запивает выпивкой. Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем сердце начинает стучать еще сильнее. Стайлз трясущимися руками закидывает следующую порцию.

В третий раз он падает на пол, его колотит, воздуха становится чертовски мало. Стайлз сжимает белый флакон скрюченными пальцами, чувствуя, что сердце сейчас просто проломит грудную клетку. В какой-то момент все прекращается, и реальность поглощает мрак. 

***

Стайлз приходит в себя и первое… Не так. Стайлз приходит в себя. Он очнулся, хотя не должен был. Он рассчитал все идеально, он не должен был приходить в себя и открывать свои блядские глаза этим блядским утром. 

Но он здесь, все еще живой, на собственной постели, хотя не должен был. Стайлз прерывисто дышит и поворачивает голову, все еще надеясь, что это — сон. Запястье не отдает пульсирующей болью, а голова, на удивление, ясная. 

Солнце светит через незашторенные окна, буквально ослепляя, свежий воздух наполняет комнату, заставляя делать жадные, прерывистые вдохи. Внизу слышится голос отца, и Стайлз чувствует, как горло сдавливает болезненный ком.

О чем он думал вчера, когда решил оставить отца одного в этом круговороте говна? Чем он руководствовался, когда думал, что так все закончится? Ничего никогда не закончится, он нужен отцу и нужен Лидии. В этом идиотском городе ничего никогда не закончится.

Он спускается вниз, отстраненно подмечая, что не чувствует слабости, хотя должен бы. Стайлз замирает на лестнице, когда видит, с кем отец разговаривает в такую рань. Внутри внезапно поднимается волна раздражения и злости.

~~_Какого черта он здесь делает?_ ~~

— Какого черта ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Стайлз.  
Шериф потрясенно оборачивается и замирает, Питер Хейл усмехается.  
— Лидия в больнице, лапушка. Уронила на себя сервант. Подумал, тебе захочется узнать, — отвечает Хейл как ни в чем не бывало. 

~~_Он врет._ ~~

— Ты врешь.  
— Разве? Я сам ее туда отвез. Ничего критичного, но крови было много, — равнодушно сообщает Питер.   
Стайлз кривит губы и поднимается наверх. Шериф ошарашенно смотрит ему в спину.

***

— Я пойду, шериф, — Питер направляется к выходу.   
Ноа качает головой.  
— Лидия и сервант?  
— Врачи поверили, — пожимает плечами Хейл.  
— Он заговорил впервые за два дня, — задумчиво говорит Ноа.   
— Лидия всегда занимала в его жизни особое место, — усмехается Питер уже в пороге.   
— Дюкалион — твоих рук дело? — спрашивает шериф, окидывая собеседника цепким взглядом.  
— Дюкалион являлся прямой угрозой для этого города. Простите, у меня не было… возможности замести следы.  
В воздухе буквально висит несказанное “Являлся прямой угрозой для Стайлза”. Шериф не знает этого наверняка, но буквально чувствует кожей и своей хваленой интуицией. 

Хейл даже не думает отпираться, Ноа тяжело вздыхает.  
— Я что-нибудь придумаю. Спасибо, Питер.   
— Обращайтесь, шериф.  
Оборотень уходит, Ноа думает о том, что нужно ехать в участок. Сверхъестественные твари в этом городе никогда не дадут ему покоя. Даже когда ему нужно всего лишь несколько дней, чтобы побыть с сыном. 

Он поднимается на второй этаж и застает Стайлза, яростно перебирающего вещи в комоде. Все же одной рукой не совсем сподручно.   
— Хочешь съездить к Лидии? — шериф даже не пытается скрыть радости в голосе при виде того, как сын оживился.  
— Да, пап, она, она…  
— Я все понимаю, сынок, — Ноа грустно улыбается.  
Видимо, что-то в его голосе все же действует Стайлзу на нервы. 

Сын резко замирает, потом подходит к нему и обнимает, заглядывая в глаза. Ноа ласково треплет его по голове.   
— Прости меня, пожалуйста.   
— Я все понимаю, Стайлз, — повторяет шериф, продолжая улыбаться. — Тебя подвезти?  
Стайлз кивает, размыкает объятия и возвращается к своему занятию. Впервые за последние дни грудь шерифа перестает болезненно сдавливать. 

***

— Дюкалиона нашли вчера мертвым, Стайлз, — нарушает шериф молчание.   
— Так вот где ты был вечером, — задумчиво говорит он, когда садится в машину.  
— Да. Прости, сынок, они без меня не смогли бы оформить бумаги. Если бы не случайные прихожане, он долго бы валялся на границе леса. В ту часть кладбища практически не ходят.   
Стайлз кивает и чувствует, что узел, удавкой затянувшийся на шее в последние дни, начинает слабеть.

Они едут в больницу, а у Стайлза перед глазами стоит улыбка отца. Он думает, что самоубийство — это просто охуеть какая ошибка. Просто охуеть какая. Он не смог бы увидеть отца таким, если бы все же сдох. 

Лидия яростно что-то шипит девушке на ресепшене, рядом топчется медбрат. Мартин выглядит разъяренной. Ее рука перевязана, но глаза мечут молнии, а сама она, кажется, готова сравнять больницу с землей. 

— Вы не посмеете удерживать меня здесь еще день!  
— Мисс Мартин…  
— То, что моей матери нет в городе, не значит, что я не смогу позаботиться о себе!  
— Мисс Мартин, по закону мы должны…  
— Со мной не случилось ничего ужасного! Шериф, скажите им!  
Девушка подлетает к Ноа и тащит его за руку к ресепшену, едва не сбив Стайлза с ног. 

Стайлз усмехается, шериф пытается спрятать улыбку и экстренно натянуть на лицо профессиональное выражение.   
— Думаю, можно сделать исключение, Джефф, — мягко говорит Ноа. — Отпустите мисс Мартин домой под мою ответственность, раз Натали временно отсутствует в городе.   
Джефф выглядит сконфуженным, Лидия гордо вскидывает голову. 

— Спасибо за понимание, — язвительно говорит она медбрату и идет в свою палату.  
— Пожалуй, я вас оставлю, сын, — шериф кивком головы указывает Стайлзу на Лидию.  
— Дела в участке? — спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Я заеду через час, — ласково говорит шериф и выходит из больницы.   
Стайлз смотрит отцу в спину и тащится в палату Лидии.

***

Стайлз думает, что, возможно, есть способ как-то исправить руны. Сделать другие защитные знаки. Ему точно не помешала бы сейчас достоверная информация, но все, что у него есть — просторы интернета с кучей мусора. Внезапно в дверь стучат.

Стилински заправляет карандаш за ухо и открывает дверь. Он удивленно вскидывает брови, пропуская Питера Хейла внутрь. Они идут на кухню, Стайлз наливает себе воды, а Питер замирает около стола, рассматривая разбросанные формулы.

— Знак написан неправильно, — внезапно говорит Питер. — Эта линия должна быть перечеркнута.   
Он берет ручку и выводит на бумаге новую руну, отличающуюся лишь одной деталью. Стайлз подозрительно смотрит на написанное и сверяется с телефоном. 

~~_Так действительно лучше._ ~~

— Так действительно лучше, — говорит он вслух. — Откуда ты все это знаешь?  
— Я много чего знаю, Стайлз. Я завез шерифу кое-какие документы, но, видимо, мы с ним разминулись.   
— Он в участке закрывает дело.  
Хейл кидает на стол пухлую папку и направляется к выходу.

~~_Это он убил Дюкалиона._ ~~

— Это ты убил Дюкалиона? — спрашивает Стайлз, смеривая непрошенного гостя подозрительным взглядом.   
— Да.   
— Зачем? Тебя не было в городе почти год. Не думал, что местные проблемы тебя вообще волнуют, — это все кажется до ужаса подозрительным.   
Ответ вертится на кончике языка, но мысли не желают формулироваться в слова. 

— У всего есть свои причины, Стайлз. Когда-нибудь я обязательно тебе все расскажу.   
Стайлз раздраженно закатывает глаза. Хейл, видя его замешательство, только пожимает плечами. Мол, всему свое время, лапушка. 

~~_В этот раз он не врет._ ~~

— Я тебе верю, — зачем-то сообщает он Питеру.   
Хейл замирает, пристально на него смотрит, будто пытается что-то понять. Сопоставить картину. Собрать недостающие пазлы воедино. Уловить самую суть. Потом усмехается, качает головой и выходит. Стайлз еще некоторое время топчется на пороге и возвращается на кухню. 


	6. исступление

Лидия до конца не была уверена, что Стайлз все же придет. Питер позвонил и сказал, что у банши сегодня будут гости, Мартин в ответ на это только усмехнулась. И зря, потому что прямо сейчас Стайлз переступал порог ее палаты.

Стилински вперивается в девушку внимательным взглядом, а все, на чем Лидия может сконцентрироваться — то, что он теперь не прежний. Рядом со Стайлзом становится трудно дышать, ее буквально начинает захлестывать бесконтрольный ужас. 

Абсолютно иррациональный. Липкий. Такой, от которого прошибает озноб. Лидия заставляет себя улыбнуться и сделать вид, что все в порядке. Стайлз выглядит настороженным, с гипсом на правой руке, но абсолютно здоровым. 

— Сервант? — он выразительно поднимает одну бровь вверх.  
Лидия усмехается и садится на кровать.   
— Врачи же поверили, — равнодушно говорит она, пожимая плечами.  
Стайлз подходит ближе, продолжая сканировать ее взглядом.  
— Что на самом деле случилось, Лидс? — он мягко берет ее за руку.  
Мартин тяжело вздыхает, стискивая чужое запястье. Неприятное ощущение отходит на второй план. 

Молчание затягивается. Лидия понимает, что ответить надо, и врать — бессмысленно.   
— Окна треснули, Стайлз. Мне засветило осколком, — банши кривит губы, Стайлз аккуратно заправляет ей за ухо выбившуюся прядь.   
— Что ты видела? — спрашивает он.  
— Твою смерть, — глядя прямо ему в глаза, отвечает девушка.   
Стилински отпускает ее запястье и ошарашенно делает шаг назад.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом.  
— Не говори, — легко соглашается Мартин и отворачивается.   
В повисшей тишине голос Стайлза звучит особенно глухо:   
— Он меня изнасиловал, Лидс.   
Банши поворачивает голову, не желая верить в услышанное, Стайлз криво усмехается. На душе становится по-настоящему горько.   
— Стайлз, я… — начинает Лидия, но ее перебивают.

— Да ладно, давай все же поговорим, — Стилински взмахивает здоровой рукой. — Это, вроде как, полезно. Знаешь, психологи говорят, что проблему нужно озвучивать, и своими переживаниями нужно делиться, чтобы становилось легче. Смотри, какая хуйня — не станет легче. Ты не решишь проблему, если будешь обсасывать ее с разных сторон и проговаривать бесчисленное количество раз. Она не уйдет, не станет сказкой, не развалится с течением времени. Ужас и отчаяние всегда будут с тобой, и ты будешь возвращаться к этому дню бесконечно долго. И я говорю сейчас не о физической составляющей, нет, хотя, знаешь, прежде чем выебать меня в зад, Тео приложил меня раза три головой и потом сломал запястье, но я сейчас не об этом. Я, скорее, о вот этом потрясающем ощущении, когда ты понимаешь, что бессилен, что ничего не можешь сделать, когда видишь отца, который просто не справляется и находится в бескрайнем шоке. Я говорю о том, что ты не контролируешь себя, не можешь найти нужных слов, не можешь совершать правильных действий. Алгоритмы будто зачистили, не оставив никаких инструкций, никаких ответов на вопросы в духе “что делать дальше?” и “как дальше с этим жить?”. И, знаешь, страх — он не входит даже в десятку моих любимых вещей. Страх — это такая хуета, абсолютно нелогичная и бесполезная. Я про вот те моменты, когда вижу потерянного отца, охуевшую тебя, когда даже Питер Хейл внезапно появляется на пороге моего дома. Весь мир будто сошел с ума, а ты понятия не имеешь, что тебе делать и как правильно себя вести. Потому что, когда все это происходило, например, ты был свято уверен, что заслужил, целиком и полностью. За то, что ты — хреновый друг (вспомним про Скотта, да), за то, что ты — хреновый сын (вспомним про отца, который выхлебал со мной столько дерьма, что никому вообще не пожелаешь), вспомним про Эллисон Арджент, в конце концов! Ты заслужил, ты заслужил все, что с тобой произошло тем вечером, и главный козел здесь, конечно же, не Тео, а ты сам. Потому что не нанес предупреждающий удар, потому что не предотвратил и потому, что заставляешь людей рядом с тобой проходить через это дерьмо. Вместо того, чтобы их оградить, — Стайлз внезапно выдыхается и замолкает, отводя взгляд.

Ком в горле растет, Лидия тяжело сглатывает..  
— Может быть... — голос срывается. — Может быть, теперь наша очередь беречь тебя, Стайлз? Об этом ты не думал?  
Стилински поворачивает голову, смотрит на нее потухшими глазами, сердце банши болезненно сжимается.  
— Да, конечно. Зачем еще нужны близкие люди, верно? — его лицо уродует хищный оскал.   
Лидия резко встает с постели, вытряхивает руку из своей повязки и обнимает друга. Стайлз растерянно замирает на месте, потом прижимает ее к себе здоровой рукой. Банши чувствует, что Стилински дрожит. Она опускает ему голову на плечо и дает волю слезам. 

— Ты не один, Стайлз. Я рядом. Отец рядом, — ей удается вовремя прикусить язык и не выпалить: “Питер тоже рядом”. — Ты не один, — шепчет, будто в горячечном бреду.   
Стайлз молчит, потом отпускает ее, перемещая руку на голову. Он начинает перебирать ее волосы, Лидия сильней прижимает его к себе.  
— Лидс, не плачь, все позади, — хрипло выдыхает он, гладя ее по голове.   
Мартин только всхлипывает, зарываясь Стайлзу лицом куда-то в районе ключицы. 

Она боится представить себе, сколько боли Стилински испытал в тот злополучный вечер. Она восхищается им, потому что даже сейчас Стайлз продолжает ее защищать. Лидия будет плакать за них обоих. Может, тогда боль разделится на двоих и просто уйдет.

***

Питер ежится. От Стайлза фонит темной, опасной силой, которая заставляет волка внутри щериться и бояться. Хейл усмехается. Со Стилински никогда нельзя предугадать конечный результат. Обязательно что-то пойдет не так.

Разговор с шерифом выматывает его. Отец Стайлза не дурак, но Питер благодарен ему за то, что он не задает лишних вопросов и в очередной раз скрывает странности внутри этого города. 

Питер не торопится домой. Окна в его квартире приводят в порядок, и снующие туда-сюда рабочие действуют альфе на нервы. Поэтому оборотень едет в ближайшее кафе и сидит там довольно долгое время. 

Это, должно быть, очередная насмешка судьбы. Еще один пункт в списке совершенных ошибок. Впрочем, Питер знает — если бы была возможность отмотать время назад, он поступил бы точно так же, не думая ни секунды.

Очень плохо, что истинная пара на два десятка лет моложе, просто отвратительно, что у них изначально складывались довольно трудные отношения, а то, в кого Стайлз обратился на самом деле, внушает настоящий ужас. 

_Лисицы не дружат с волками._

Темные, злые, мстительные лисицы, ослепленные яростью, вообще сожрут любого волка в радиусе ста метров. Урча и чавкая, не преминув коварно поиздеваться напоследок. Выпотрошат душу и закопают тело в лесу. 

Питер — просто, мать вашу, любимчик Фортуны. Лисицы — хитрые, изворотливые, коварные и до безобразия живучие. Они быстро приспосабливаются, отличаются невероятной осторожностью и прекрасно заметают следы.

Стайлз прекрасно вписывается в любую характеристику этого животного, потому удивляться особо нечему. А вот вид лисы, которая спала внутри Стилински долгое время, заставляет волосы на затылке встать дыбом. 

Эта тварь явила миру свое лицо всего один раз, и они все выхлебали тогда просто тонну говна. Скорый на расправу темный дух, который питается хаосом, болью и разрушениями. И даже в эту категорию Стилински умудрился вписаться. 

Потому что Стайлз — просто фабрика по производству боли, которая работает круглосуточно триста шестьдесят пять дней в году. Стилински самозабвенно пожирает сам себя, щедро подпитывая сидящего внутри него демона.

_Ногицуне не появился из ниоткуда, он всегда был частью больного пацана._

Питер с самого начала не верил, что они смогли победить так просто. Что у пронырливого противника не было запасного плана. Как оказалось, был. Как оказалось, они просчитались изначально, а теперь пришло время платить.

Хейл всегда думал, что то, что темный дух устроил год назад, было всего-навсего фарсом. Высосаной из пальца проблемой, чтобы пустить побольше пыли в глаза. Гиперболизированной насмешкой над всем Бейкон-Хиллс.

История с Ношико, конечно, впечатляющая, но какое дело могущественному и древнему существу до какой-то там любви? Нет, это с самого начала отдавало какой-то уловкой с двойным дном. 

Такую силу нельзя запереть в магической банке. Даже если закопать банку под корнями Неметона. Подобные сущности выбирают себе хозяев сами, пристально присматриваясь и руководствуясь какими-то им одним известными мотивами. 

Такую силу нельзя обмануть маскарадом, только если лисица сама не пожелает быть обманутой. Только если у нее не будет какой-то другой, более веской причины бросить все свои развлечения и скрыться в тени. 

Стайлз с его несносным характером, с юных лет потерявший слишком много, выросший в самом эпицентре сверхъестественной аномалии, просто обязан был вляпаться в подобное дерьмо, увязнув в нем по самые уши. 

_Год назад Ногицуне просто освободил ту часть души Стилински, которую тот боялся и сам._

Питер забирает Лидию из больницы вечером и отвозит банши домой. Девушка молчит всю дорогу, погруженная в свои мысли, но Хейл чувствует надвигающуюся бурю. Когда они подъезжают к ее дому, Мартин выходит из машины и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Ничего не хочешь мне объяснить? — спрашивает она тихо.   
— Почувствовала? — Питер даже не пытается увиливать.   
— Конечно почувствовала, Питер! Меня как будто холодной водой окатили!   
— Он был мертв, Лидия. Уверен, на моем месте ты поступила бы так же, — просто отвечает Хейл, доставая с заднего сиденья сумку с вещами банши.   
Они молча направляются к дому, около двери Лидия опять останавливается.

— Почему ты так спокоен? — подозрительно спрашивает она. — Уже забыл, что было в прошлый раз, когда эта тварь показалась?   
— Такое забудешь, — тянет Питер. — Нет, я просто уверен, что они со Стайлзом найдут общий язык.   
— Зачем тысячелетнему духу восемнадцатилетний пацан? — Мартин тоже не кажется удивленной. Скорее, возмущенной за такое безрассудство.  
— Может, дух просто слишком стар и ему скучно одному? — Питер ставит сумку на крыльцо.   
— Думаешь, Ногицуне не доставит нам проблем? — Лидия задумчиво переступает с ноги на ногу.   
— Ты тоже кажешься до ужаса спокойной, банши, — меняет тему Питер. Слишком много вопросов, ответов на которые у него пока что нет.   
— Я с самого начала знала, что это так просто не закончится, — фыркает Лидия, открывая дверь. — Спасибо, Питер. Присматривай за ним.   
— Ты тоже, — бросает альфа на прощание.   
Мартин умна не по годам. Все же в итоге Стайлз собрал вокруг себя достойное окружение. Пусть и из одного человека.

***

На следующий день Питер заезжает к шерифу, чтобы предоставить документы на дом, от которого, признаться честно, Хейл-старший уже давно бы избавился, если бы не сентиментальность племянника. 

Шерифа не оказывается на месте, и Питер думает, что ехать надо было все же в офис. Но дома оказывается Стайлз, который, видимо, немного оклемался, раз сунулся разбираться в магии. И, естественно, Хейл просто не может сдержаться. 

Лучше завязать какой-никакой контакт, чем уйти с пустыми руками. Фраза Стайлза “Я тебе верю” набатом стоит в ушах, когда Питер уходит. Он думает что это, пусть и небольшое, но все же достижение. 

Стайлз пишет ему тем же вечером. Питер предпочитает не думать о том, откуда сын шерифа достал его номер. Стилински сухо сообщает, что им надо поговорить, а альфа уже предчувствует отнюдь не самый приятный разговор. 

Номер самого Стайлза забит в телефон Хейла еще с незапамятных времен. Оборотень уверен, что знает нужную комбинацию цифр наизусть. Когда он второй раз за день едет к дому шерифа, он готовится к чему угодно. 

Стайлз запускает его внутрь, они проходят в гостиную. Стилински замирает посреди комнаты, скрестив руки на груди, Питер ждет. Атмосфера стоит напряженная донельзя, это сильно нервирует. Волк внутри жалобно скулит. 

Наконец, Стайлз собирается с мыслями и отмирает.   
— Знаешь, я ведь должен был умереть. Я могу облажаться, Питер, но не настолько. Дозу я рассчитал идеально.   
Хейл осторожно кивает, но продолжает молчать.  
— Утром я очнулся как ни в чем не бывало, и это — очень странно. По идее, даже если бы мне удалось выжить, интоксикация была бы просто невероятная. А потом ты появляешься на пороге и говоришь, что отвез Лидию в больницу. Лидс, кстати, сказала, что она почувствовала мою смерть и это был ни разу не сервант. Знаешь, Питер, — Стайлз вскидывает голову, — слишком много совпадений. Просто скажи мне, что это не то, о чем я думаю. Потому что другого объяснения я не нахожу.   
— У тебя сердце не билось, Стайлз, — у Питера хватает сил выдержать разъяренный взгляд, но воздуха в комнате все равно резко становится мало. 

Стилински опасно сужает глаза и замолкает, обдумывая что-то свое.   
— Зачем ты вообще меня спас? И что теперь? Я — оборотень? Потому что это странно, Питер. Я прекрасно помню, что творилось со Скоттом. Со мной не происходит ничего похожего.   
— Не совсем, — сейчас начнется самое интересное.   
— Ты можешь объяснить, что, блядь, происходит? Потому что я нихрена не понимаю, Хейл! — раздраженно восклицает Стайлз, взмахивая рукой.  
Питер тяжело вздыхает, подходит ближе и хватает подростка за кисть.   
— Пойдем, — коротко говорит он и тащит его к выходу из гостиной.   
Стайлз затыкается, но ладонь не выдирает. Питер неосознанно вдыхает его запах, практически млея от такой короткой близости. 

Они переступают порог ванной, мир окрашивается красным и альфа рычит. Он вкладывает в этот рык всю боль, бессилие и отчаяние, которые испытал за последние дни. Стайлз вжимает голову в плечи и пятится назад.

Питер резко выдыхает, снова берет звериную сущность под железный контроль и разворачивает Стилински лицом к зеркалу.  
— Твою мать, — потрясенно выдыхает подросток, глядя на свое отражение.   
Глазницы полностью заполонила тьма, Стайлз пару раз моргает, пытаясь отогнать морок, да только это не он. Через минуту всполохи уходят, возвращая глазам привычный, человеческий вид. 

— Почему он просто не оставит меня в покое, — обессиленно шепчет Стилински.  
— Ему незачем, Стайлз. Это — часть тебя, как бы паршиво не звучала такая очевидная истина, — Питер чувствует себя безмерно уставшим.   
Стайлз тяжело сглатывает, Питер слышит, как его сердце бешено колотится о ребра. 

— Он пытался меня защитить. Знаешь, когда я… Во время всего этого, — от обреченности и тоски в чужом тоне становится дурно.   
— Он не доставит тебе проблем, лапушка. Просто у древних существ формируется свое мировоззрение, которое они находят бесполезным объяснять. Все равно не поймут. Не удивлюсь, если кошмар, устроенный год назад, тоже был своеобразной защитой.   
— Скотт тогда носился с Эллисон как потерпевший, при этом врал Кире, Лидия меня просто кинула, а школа. О, Боже... — Стайлз оседает на пол, закрыв лицо руками.   
Питер всем своим естеством чувствует, как Стилински проваливается в очередную пучину самобичевания. Хейл думает о том, что с подростка хватит этого дерьма. 

— Как там твои руны? — спрашивает Питер как ни в чем не бывало.  
Стайлз что-то невнятно стонет, альфа качает головой.   
— Пойдем, объясню, в чем ошибка, — говорит Хейл, выходя из ванной.  
Стилински шмыгает носом, но с места не двигается.   
Питер не особо надеется на успех, но попробовать стоит. Волк внутри скребется, требуя у глупого человека контроля над телом, чтобы защитить свою пару. Хейл пинком загоняет вторую натуру назад.

Через несколько минут в ванной слышится невнятное бормотание, потом Стайлз пулей взлетает по лестнице и вскоре возвращается в гостиную, где его ждет Питер. В руке Стилински сжимает кучу листов бумаги и всякие ручки-карандаши. Дышать становится легче. 

***

Они видятся часто. Но еще чаще переписываются. Стайлз заваливает Питера тысячей вопросов, на которые Хейл терпеливо отвечает. Тактика оказывается верной — жадный до знаний Стилински выныривает из своего панциря отчужденности.

Но, конечно, с некоторыми оговорками. Стайлз может зависнуть посреди разговора, смотря куда-то в пустоту и ссутулив плечи. От подростка в такие моменты тянет болью и отчаянием, а у Питера разрывается сердце. 

Хейл прекрасно понимает — это тот путь, который Стайлз должен преодолеть единолично. Вмешиваться не стоит, можно только аккуратно направлять и контролировать, предотвращая очередной прыжок в бездну. 

_Стайлз должен понять какие-то важные вещи для себя самостоятельно, пройти эту дорогу в одного._

Стилински периодически выдергивала Лидия, которая навешивала на него срочные и неотложные дела. Вроде: съездить с ней в магазин. Помочь украсить дом к приезду матери. Объяснить: “Как ты готовишь свою лазанью, Стайлз? Она потрясающе вкусная, мне нужен мастер-класс, немедленно!”

Но большую часть времени Стайлз проводил дома. В первые недели две он относился к Питеру настороженно, предпочитая общение в интернете, но потом Хейл стал частым гостем в доме шерифа.

Ноа Стилински отнесся ко всему философски. Но, конечно же, с парой нюансов. Где-то через неделю, когда Стайлза в очередной раз забирает Лидия, а Питер готовится уходить, шериф останавливает его. 

— Скажи мне, есть какая-то особая причина такого повышенного внимания?  
— Вам не понравится ответ, шериф, — Питер ждал этого вопроса.  
Ноа молчит, устало потирая пальцами переносицу.   
— Мне есть, о чем волноваться? — задает он следующий вопрос.   
Питер качает головой.   
— Нет, не думаю, — максимально честный ответ, на который альфа сейчас способен.   
— Он оживает в вашем присутствии. В твоем и Лидии, — тихо замечает шериф.   
От его слов на душе становится по-настоящему тепло. Возможно, Питер действительно делает правильно хоть что-то.   
— До встречи, Питер.  
— До встречи, шериф, — вежливо отвечает Хейл.

***

В каждую годовщину смерти Талии стоит просто отвратительная погода. Дождь лупит по асфальту, небо затянуто серыми тучами, атмосфера мрачная. Питер не сентиментальный человек, просто бывают дни, когда он сильно скучает о сестре. 

Как, например, сегодня. Он пишет Стайлзу с утра, что не сможет приехать, а сам находится на грани истерики. Стилински перезванивает буквально через минуту.   
— Сегодня годовщина пожара, так?  
— Да, — сам голос Стайлза вселяет какую-то робкую надежду. Теперь уже будущее не кажется таким предрешенным.   
— Поедешь на кладбище?   
— Думаю об этом.  
Хейл не хочет разговаривать с людьми сегодня. Не хочет думать о них, вспоминать о них, слышать их. Люди сожгли его семью в доме стаи много лет назад. 

Стайлз — исключение из всех возможных правил.

Именно поэтому Питер не может ему отказать, когда Стайлз предлагает свою компанию. Именно поэтому Питер заезжает за ним в обед. Именно поэтому он отводит Стилински к могиле матери, а сам сейчас оглаживает надпись на надгробии Талии. 

Питер думает о том, что, как альфа, Талия была бы в ярости, узнав, что сын шерифа, который ему в дети годится, является его истинной парой. Как сестра Талия была бы более снисходительна. Скорее всего, она сочувствовала бы ему всем сердцем. 

Питер вспоминает своих племянников, еще детей, жизни которых так несправедливо оборвались. Он вспоминает то, каким сейчас стал Дерек, после всего пережитого. Когда память подкидывает образ Лоры, Питер болезненно морщится. Мерзко. 

Стайлз подходит со спины, зябко поводя плечами и натягивая капюшон сильнее на голову.  
— Часто ее вспоминаешь?  
— Бывает, не думаю вообще, а бывает, что каждый день, — просто отвечает Питер, выныривая из своих мыслей.   
— Я часто вспоминаю маму, — голос Стайлза звучит глухо. — Ее, знаешь, не хватает. Мне, отцу. Когда ее не стало, все сильно изменилось.  
— Мертвых не вернуть, Стайлз. Цепляться нужно за тех, кто остался рядом.   
Стилински кивает, они еще недолго стоят и идут обратно до машины. Капает мелкий дождь. 

В тот день они много гуляют и еще больше говорят. Стайлз рассказывает о своей жизни, как они с отцом приходили в норму после смерти Клаудии. Питер внимательно слушает, не перебивая. Стилински надо выговориться. Может, впервые за долгое время. 

***

Через три недели Стайлз психует. Питер приносит старые книги, которые уцелели в хранилище Хейлов, должно быть чудом. Они сидят в гостиной, Стилински пытается перевести письмена, которые напичканы латынью, альфа ему помогает. 

Стайлз отталкивает справочник и раздраженно срывается с места.   
— У меня нихрена не получается, Питер. Я даже какие-то азы освоить не могу, куда мне до уровня того же Дитона, например. Мой максимум — это круги из рябинового пепла да защитные знаки, которые, как выяснилось, работают через раз.   
Хейл усмехается. Стайлз хотел научиться всему и сразу, но категорически отказывался признавать тот факт, что на все нужно время. И практика. 

— У тебя внутри, лапушка, сидит лучший учитель. Почему бы не обратиться за помощью к нему?   
Стайлз сверлит Питера разъяренным взглядом, Хейл насмешливо приподнимает бровь.  
— Этот “учитель”, — Стилински жестом показывает кавычки, — советует сходить к Неметону. Причем очень настойчиво. У меня нет никакого желания снова связываться с сумасшедшим пнем, понимаешь?  
— Сказал тот, кто слушает голос Ногицуне у себя в голове, — Питер поднимается на ноги, ухмылка становится шире.   
Альфа уверен, что Стайлз ему сейчас врежет. 

Происходит не совсем так. Стилински замирает на месте, а потом Питера сбивает с ног внезапным порывом ветра. Хейл встает с пола, смеясь в голос, даже не пытаясь сдержаться.   
— Ты в норме? — Стайлз моментально оказывается рядом. — Господи, ну и дурдом.   
Питер продолжает заливаться хохотом, Стилински робко улыбается в ответ.   
— А говоришь, что до уровня Дитона далеко, — у Стайлза очень красивые радужка. Каряя с гипнотическими вкраплениями желтого. Питер смотрел бы вечно. 

Стилински фыркает и отходит к столу, Хейл наблюдает за ним, щуря уголки глаз.   
— Съездишь со мной к Неметону? — внезапно спрашивает Стайлз.  
— Конечно, лапушка, — “куда угодно, Стайлз, куда угодно”.  
— Прекрати меня так называть, — закатывает глаза Стилински.   
— Всенепременно, лапушка.   
Стайлз тяжело вздыхает и поднимается наверх. 

Питер не может прекратить улыбаться. Рядом со Стайлзом тепло и спокойно. По крайней мере, в те моменты, когда альфа может быть уверен, что любопытное недоразумение сидит на заднице ровно, не пытаясь ввязаться в очередное дерьмо.

Когда Стайлз подрастет — это будет очаровательное зрелище. Он окрепнет, движения станут более плавными, голос станет более глубоким. Глаза, наверное, останутся прежними, только добавится дьявольский прищур, Питер почему-то уверен в этом. 

Когда Стайлз прекратит напоминать оголенный провод, который без конца коротит — это будет захватывающе. Он останется таким же хитрым, изворотливым и любопытным. Но станет по-настоящему опасным. Питер многое бы отдал, чтобы на это посмотреть. 

Стайлз постепенно приходил в себя, становился все более оживленным. Его без устали страховали Лидия, Питер и отец, периодически сталкиваясь, периодически меняясь ролями, но никогда не оставляя его одного. 

Не то, чтобы они втроем облепили пацана, лишая его личного пространства и полностью контролируя его жизнь. Вовсе нет. Но они постоянно напоминали ему, что он — важен, что он — нужен, что без него все будет зря. 

Не словами, но поступками. Питер проводил со Стайлзом много времени, шериф ел приготовленную сыном полезную пищу, ворча для проформы, Лидия постоянно придумывала какие-то занятия, где участие Стайлза было невероятно важным и обязательным. 

Они со Стайлзом как раз решили заехать в магазин после похода в кино, куда Стилински потащил их втроем. Лидия, правда, категорически отказалась идти, так что Стайлз и Питер были предоставлены самим себе.

Удивленные глаза Стайлза определенно стоили того, чтобы согласиться на эту сомнительную авантюру. Хейл не был фанатом супергеройской тематики, но порой находил некоторые экранизации весьма интересными.

Смотреть со Стайлзом фильмы — то еще удовольствие, потому что Стилински тарахтел, не затыкаясь, комментируя любимые моменты и сопереживая персонажам. Питер в такие минуты обычно чувствовал какую-то странную, болезненную нежность.

В кинотеатре Стайлза будто подменили. За два часа он не произнес ни звука, напряженно всматриваясь в происходящее, подавшись вперед всем телом. Он жадно впитывал каждую деталь, каждую реплику и диалог, беззвучно шевеля губами.

Они выходят из кинотеатра, глаза Стайлза горят, сердце возбужденно скачет, а Питер улыбается. Они садятся в машину, и Стилински прорывает. Он делится с Питером всем, что ему понравилось, что выбило его из колеи, моментами, где он не согласен.

Питер слушает, вставляет свои комментарии и не может, просто не может унять теплоту внутри, которая, кажется, с каждым днем разрастается только сильнее. Стайлз активно жестикулирует, машина пропахла им полностью, а голос Стилински кажется самым прекрасным, что Питер когда-либо слышал. 

Они заходят в магазин, Стайлз сметает с полок кучу вредной еды, продолжая искать пасхалки и отсылки в просмотренном фильме, а Питер откровенно им любуется. Живым блеском в недавно таких потерянных глазах, азартом, который плещет через край и такой родной фигурой в неизменной худи.

Внезапно Стилински замолкает и вперивается глазами куда-то в толпу покупателей. Питер чувствует, что у него изменилось настроение, ощущает злость, обиду и страх. Хейл разворачивается и видит парня, который смеривает Стайлза насмешливым взглядом. 

Волк внутри чувствует что-то сверхъестественное, Питер обнимает Стайлза инстинктивно, практически не отдавая себе отчета в том, что делает. Прижимает его к себе одной рукой невероятно сильно, Стайлз подозрительно затихает, его сердце оглушительно стучит. 

Он шепчет Стилински в ухо какую-то чушь, а сам смотрит на постороннюю тварь в упор, полыхнув алой радужкой. Незнакомец замирает на месте, потом смешивается с толпой, напряжение уходит, но не отпускает до конца. 

_Стайлзу нужно только сказать “фас”, и Питер разорвет проклятого выродка в клочья._

Стилински отмирает, Питер скидывает руку с его плеча и улыбается.  
— Старый знакомый? — невинно спрашивает Хейл, когда они подходят к кассе.   
— Я надеялся, что он сдох, — бесцветным голосом отвечает Стайлз, выкладывая покупки на транспортерную ленту.   
— Это можно устроить, — усмехается Питер.  
Стайлз задумчиво молчит. Хейл замечает, как темные всполохи ненадолго затопили карюю радужку, всего на долю секунды, но это говорит достаточно. 


	7. свет

Лидия кажется ему такой хрупкой. Просто невероятной. Много лет назад Стайлз готов был сдохнуть, лишь бы ощутить ее прикосновение, быть с ней рядом и входить в тот самый круг близких людей. 

Лидия всегда была для него воплощением совершенства. Умная, сильная, очень красивая. На протяжении многих лет Мартин была для него олицетворением идеала, ради Лидии Стайлз был готов пойти на многое, если не на все. 

Жизнь вносила свои коррективы и, когда Лидс начала встречаться с Джексоном, Стайлз был чертовски подавлен. Но потом решил, что главное не это. Главное — чтобы твой особенный человек был счастлив, плевать, с тобой или нет.

Поэтому, когда в Бейкон-Хиллс начала твориться вся эта сверхъестественная херня, Стайлз просто продолжил делать для Лидии то, что делал всегда. И это впервые за все время окупилось. 

Они начали больше общаться, в итоге сблизились настолько, что сейчас не представляют друг без друга свои жизни. Любовь отошла на второй план, уступив место другому, более теплому чувству, не уступающему предыдущему по силе. 

_Лидия стала для него настоящим другом, и это действительно дорогого стоит._

Она никогда его не предаст. Она никогда его не оставит. Лидия заботится о Стайлзе так же, как Стайлз заботится о ней. Она постоянно показывает ему, насколько Стилински важен и нужен. У них взаимно. И только это имеет значение. 

Лидия успокаивается, но они еще долго стоят, обнявшись. Стайлзу становится уже не так страшно и больно. Стайлз чувствует, что он не одинок, что он никогда не был одинок, и это вселяет надежду хоть на какое-то светлое будущее. 

Они много разговаривают на какие-то посторонние темы, вроде того, что Натали Мартин скоро вернется в город, и ее надо встретить, обсуждают будущий учебный год, Стайлз делится с Лидией тем, что его защитные знаки работают через раз.

Час пролетает незаметно, и, когда отец приезжает, Стайлз действительно чувствует себя лучше. Он благодарен Лидии за то, что она его не оттолкнула, что она осталась рядом и что она поняла даже то, что у него не хватило сил сказать вслух. 

Шериф везет его домой, а Стайлз замечает, что лицо отца осунулось, под глазами залегли круги, он выглядит уставшим, но все равно улыбается. Осознание того, что отец улыбается впервые за последние дни, настигает внезапно. 

_Отец всегда будет на его стороне и никогда не оставит его одного, что бы ни случилось._

— Пап, надо заехать в магазин, — говорит Стайлз внезапно даже для себя.   
— Собрался готовить одной рукой? — насмешливо уточняет шериф.   
— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — фыркает Стайлз. — А ты и так в последние дни ел всякую дрянь, — добавляет он.   
Шериф притворно вздыхает, но послушно меняет маршрут. 

Они закупаются продуктами, отец отвозит его домой, а сам возвращается на работу. Стайлз готовит ужин и думает о том, что что-то не сходится. Лидия, больница, появление Питера, неудавшееся самоубийство и его хорошее состояние с утра. 

Он думает об этом весь день, отмечая, что рука не болит, цвета по-настоящему яркие, а запах еды действительно ударяет по ноздрям. Можно списать на приподнятое расположение духа, которым Стайлз не мог похвастаться в последние дни, но это не объясняет всего. 

Вечером они с отцом ужинают, Стайлз уходит в свою комнату, и в ванной долго и придирчиво рассматривает себя в зеркале. Рассеченная губа пришла в норму, синяки под глазами сошли на нет, никаких следов того, что сделал Рэйкен не осталось. 

Вообще никаких. Это странно, это подозрительно, от подобного за милю несет сверхъестественным дерьмом. Стайлз находит флакон аддералла под кроватью, проверяет, сколько таблеток осталось. Данные в итоге сходятся. 

_В день самоубийства произошло что-то, о чем знает только вездесущий Питер Хейл, и это вселяет настоящий ужас._

Поговорить с Питером кажется единственным возможным вариантом, но Стайлз не может избавиться от ощущения, что его обязательно наебут. Впрочем, правда и так слишком очевидна, чтобы можно было увиливать. 

Но Хейл не увиливает, когда они случайно сталкиваются с утра. Питер прямо отвечает на прямо поставленный вопрос, а у Стайлза волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Хочется наговорить старому-новому альфе кучу саркастичных вещей, но Стилински молчит. 

Чтобы узнать номер Питера, достаточно лишь попросить Лидию об услуге. Стайлз уверен, что эти двое общаются, но пока что предпочитает не разбираться в истоках такого странного сотрудничества. 

Чтобы набраться смелости для разговора, требуется выжрать пару колес аддералла и выкурить несколько сигарет. Стайлз тоскливо думает о том, что в пачке больше ничего не осталось, когда отбивает Питеру смс. 

Хейл приезжает в рекордно короткие сроки, и это, опять же, кажется странным. Но то, как Питер ведет себя потом, просто разрывает сознание пополам. Как будто зомби-дядюшку подменили, оставив вместо него абсолютно другого человека. 

Питер не просто ничего не утаивает, он демонстрирует истинное положение вещей наглядно. Так, чтобы не осталось сомнений и бежать было особо некуда. Стайлз чувствует, как новая истерика накрывает его с головой, но Хейл удивляет в очередной раз.

Как будто знает его слишком хорошо. Как будто прекрасно понимает, через что Стилински проходит вот прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, в режиме реального времени. Питеру удается оборвать приступ на корню, причем довольно простым образом. 

Они выходят на крыльцо, Питер внезапно спрашивает, есть ли в доме пепельница, Стайлз заторможенно качает головой. Наверное, он слишком жадно смотрит на сигареты в руках Хейла, потому что Питер, усмехаясь, прикуривает сразу две и отдает одну ему. 

Стайлз действительно отвлекается на руны, на магию, на обволакивающий голос альфы, объясняющего ему сложные формулы. Он чувствует себя в своей тарелке, чувствует, что хотя бы его жажда знаний не угасла в этом круговороте пиздеца. 

_Стайлз чувствует себя самим собой впервые за очень долгое время._

Правда, он совсем не хочет выходить из дома. Ему просто страшно. Неуютно. Особенно, когда вокруг есть люди. Хочется спрятаться, скрыться, провалиться под землю, но просто не находиться где-либо, кроме родных стен. 

Отец на него не давит, он вообще относится ко всему с изрядной долей тактичности и понимания. Наряду с тотемом для Лидии Стайлз готов поставить памятник отцу с надписью “самый лучший папа в мире”, не думая ни секунды. 

Шериф покупает продукты, Стайлз снова начинает регулярно готовить, теперь уже двумя руками. Чтобы не нервировать отца лишний раз, Стайлз просит купить ему бандаж на запястье, утверждая, что в гипсе уже нет необходимости.

Отец сомневается, но просьбу все же исполняет. Стайлз исправно носит раздражающий его аксессуар, решив пока не рассказывать шерифу, что кость давно срослась и рука абсолютно здорова. 

Стайлз пытается переварить тот факт, что Питер Хейл — очень рассудительный и вполне себе адекватный человек очень долго. Даже несмотря на то, что они постоянно контактируют, Стайлз все время ждет подвох. 

Но подвоха нет. С Питером приятно проводить время, оказывается, Хейл невероятно терпелив, а в тактичности может соперничать с отцом. Еще он замечает, что Лидия становится невероятно спокойной в присутствии Питера.

Однажды Стайлз все же не выдерживает.   
— В каких вы отношениях? — Лидия только что вручила ему гору одежды, а сама ушла в примерочную.   
— С кем? — доносится из кабинки.   
— С Питером, Лидс.   
Слышится шуршание, потом дверь открывается и Мартин смеривает его недовольным взглядом.   
— Ну? — она требовательно вскидывает брови.   
— Ты выглядишь потрясающе, — честно отвечает Стайлз, немного сбитый с толку.   
— Этот оттенок делает мое лицо очень бледным, Стайлз, — недовольно шипит подруга.   
— Но платье сидит идеально!  
Лидия придирчиво осматривает себя в зеркало, вздыхает и возвращается обратно в примерочную.   
— До друзей мы не дотягиваем, а для знакомых слишком близки, — наконец отвечает подруга на ранее озвученный вопрос.   
Стайлз усмехается. Пожалуй, это — самая точная характеристика. И самая правдивая.

Они выходят из магазина, сгружают покупки в багажник. Лидия все же взяла проклятое платье, заставив Стайлза пересмотреть еще с десяток похожих вариантов. Стилински садится на пассажирское сиденье и достает из кармана сигареты.   
— Когда ты собираешься сказать отцу, что рука уже прошла? — спрашивает Лидия, выворачивая руль.  
— Явно не сейчас, — он выдыхает дым в окно.   
— Он все равно рано или поздно догадается, Стайлз, шериф не дурак, — Лидия никогда не запрещала ему курить и ни разу не поморщилась от запаха. Стайлз ей за это благодарен.   
— На отца и так много свалилось, Лидс, незачем его еще больше расстраивать.   
— Как знаешь, — усмехается она. — Мама приезжает на следующей неделе, поможешь мне ее встретить?   
— Конечно. А в пятницу мы готовим лазанью, да, я помню.   
Лидия закатывает глаза, Стайлз улыбается. На душе тепло. 

***

Они с Питером выбирают фильм спустя минут двадцать жаркого спора, когда в дверь стучат. Стайлз устало вздыхает и тащится открывать дверь, Питер идет на кухню. Стилински понятия не имеет, кого могло принести, и его очень сильно злит, что…

— Привет, Стайлз.  
...что их с Питером оторвали от совместного времяпровождения, да.   
На пороге стоит Скотт. Стайлз удивленно делает шаг назад, запуская Маккола внутрь. Скотт спокойно проходит вглубь дома и застывает на месте. Питер салютует ему бутылкой газировки и возвращается в гостиную. 

Стайлз виновато улыбается альфе и тащит Скотта наверх. Они поднимаются в его комнату, Маккол потеряно садится на кровать и смотрит на Стилински, вытаращив глаза.   
— Здесь Питер, Стайлз.   
— Я в курсе, Скотт, — отвечает он, подходя к окну и щелкая зажигалкой.   
Маккол морщится, Стайлз закатывает глаза.   
— Это Питер, Стайлз. Питер Хейл, — он будто не может переварить увиденное.   
Стайлз затягивает никотин в легкие и смотрит на бывшего друга в упор.   
— Я знаю, Скотт, — терпеливо отвечает он.   
— И давно он вернулся в город? Он опасен, Стайлз, с ним нельзя иметь общих дел и как альфа Бейкон-Хиллс я должен…

~~_Просто пошли его нахуй._ ~~

— Тео меня изнасиловал, — Стайлз сощуривает глаза и пытается понять, как они с Макколом могли дружить так долго. На душе мерзко.   
Скотт потрясенно молчит, и Стилински продолжает:  
— И мне интересно, где был альфа Бейкон-Хиллс, когда это случилось и почему он не должен был меня защитить, например?  
— Стайлз, я не…  
— Нет, мне очень интересно, из чего именно состоит список твоего “должен”? Какие еще в нем есть пункты, помимо мнимой власти в городе? Беречь собственную стаю входит в перечень твоих обязанностей? А ты знаешь, что Лидия попала в больницу? Или что Дюкалион мертв? Это же твой город, Скотти. Тебе просто необходимо быть в курсе всего.   
— Лидия была в больнице?  
— Да. А знаешь, после чего? После того, как почувствовала мою смерть. Мою, понимаешь? Я чуть не умер, Скотт. И мне очень интересно, где был мой друг, когда все это происходило и как так получилось, что рядом со мной был отец, Лидия, и, вот это новость, конечно, опасный Питер Хейл?  
— Стайлз...   
— Нет, правда. Почему, человек, с которым мы дружим с детства, позволил этому случиться, а на ноги меня поднимали совершенно другие люди? Где ты был все это время? Дай угадаю, с Кирой? Или у альфы Бейкон-Хиллс есть другие, более важные дела? Такие, которые входят, например, в тот самый список того, что он должен?

Скотт молчит. Стайлз не знает, что Маккол должен сказать или сделать, чтобы все стало как раньше. Стайлз понятия не имеет, как вообще можно выбраться из пропасти, которая их разделяет сейчас. Да и нужно ли это вообще. 

Наверное, некоторые отношения нужно все же оставлять в прошлом. Особенно, когда вы становитесь абсолютно чужими друг другу. Неважно, что в этом виновато. Время или обстоятельства. Новые люди или потеря старых. 

Внутренние изменения или внешние. Вы просто становитесь чужими. Лишними. Теми, кто уже навряд ли найдет общий язык и не сможет гармонично существовать вместе как раньше. И важно правильно понять, в какой именно момент нужно поставить точку. 

Скотт быстро уходит, так и не сказав, зачем, собственно, пришел. Стайлз возвращается к Питеру, который терпеливо его ждет.   
— Повздорили? — тон кажется равнодушным, но Стайлз знает, что Хейл волнуется. Научился различать оттенки чужого голоса за эти две недели.   
— Не хочу об этом говорить, — он запускает фильм и расслабленно откидывается альфе на плечо.  
Несмотря на довольно-таки грустные события, Стайлз чувствует себя спокойно. Как будто так и должно быть. Как будто все идет правильно. 

***

Отец впервые спрашивает его о Питере пару дней спустя.   
— Сынок, мне есть, о чем волноваться? — говорит шериф, когда они моют посуду, а Стайлз правда не знает, что нужно ответить.  
— Если бы не Питер, я бы умер, пап, — поэтому он говорит правду.   
Пусть и не вскрывающую все обстоятельства. Но правду. Отец молчит и внимательно на него смотрит. Стайлз ежится.   
— Питер — непредсказуемый человек, Стайлз. Но к тебе он относится хорошо. Я бы даже сказал, бережно, — наконец озвучивает свои мысли шериф.   
— Он делал ужасные вещи, чтобы выжить, — Стайлз не знает, зачем это говорит.  
— Кто из нас не делал, сын. Но ведь главное не всегда это. Главное — то, что люди делают ради нас. И как они себя показывают в отношении близких. Порой только это и имеет значение.   
Стайлз чувствует, что глаза начинает безобразно печь. 

Его захлестывает такой волной нежности и благодарности к отцу, что Стилински-младший откладывает протянутую тарелку, разворачивается и просто обнимает шерифа, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. 

Отец мягко гладит его по голове, прижимая к себе одной рукой. Они стоят так некоторое время, потом Ноа тихо произносит:  
— Я всегда на твоей стороне, сынок. Просто помни об этом.   
Стайлз кивает и отстраняется, снова принимаясь за работу. Он видит, что отец счастливо улыбается и просто не может не улыбаться в ответ. 

Питер приезжает в обед, они садятся переводить долбанный справочник по латыни, и Стайлз психует. Ногицуне не показывался после случая со Скоттом, но после ремарки Питера про “лучшего учителя” голову будто разрывает от одного-единственного слова “Неметон”.

Он сам не знает, как у него получилось сбить альфу с ног, когда он его выбесил, и это пугает. Они все же едут к треклятому пню, от которого Стайлз, признаться честно, держался бы подальше всю оставшуюся жизнь. 

Но сейчас все иначе. Сейчас рядом с ним Питер, и это поднимает боевой дух и вселяет уверенность. Питер не даст ему наломать дров. Питер придумает какой-нибудь особо извращенный способ и отправит темного духа восвояси, если так будет нужно. 

Стайлз уверен в этом. Питер вырвет его из когтей самой смерти, потому что он уже сделал так однажды. Стилински до сих пор не знает, зачем. В филантропию Питера Хейла верилось не больше, чем в существование единорогов. 

Неметон стоит в чаще леса такой же величественный, как и всегда. Стайлзу становится дурно, он буквально чувствует, как по венам струится темная сила, распирающая его изнутри. 

Питер стоит у него за спиной, когда Стайлз подходит к магическому дереву и кладет ладонь на сруб. Кожу обжигает, Неметон начинает светиться, Стилински моргает и застывает на месте. 

— Ты тоже его видишь? — спрашивает он, но не получает ответа.   
Стайлз оборачивается. Пространство словно подернуто белой дымкой, Питера за спиной нет, а напротив стоит он сам. Точная копия Стайлза Стилински с тех времен, когда был одержим. 

У Ногицуне то же лицо, та же одежда, та же мимика. Только огромные синяки под глазами и радужка, полыхающая тьмой. За спиной угадываются очертания призрачных хвостов, но они едва различимы, Стайлз не может посчитать. 

— Это все очень стремно, чувак, — говорит он, а Ногицуне усмехается.   
— Так привычней, — просто отвечает дух, Стайлз настороженно молчит.   
Несколько минут проходят в тишине, потом лис продолжает:  
— Это — самое сильное место, Стайлз. Не хочешь черпать магию изнутри, черпай ее отсюда.  
— Изнутри — это значит у тебя? — выходит очень враждебно.   
Не то, чтобы он сильно раскаивается, но…

Его двойник раздраженно взмахивает руками, Стайлз завороженно наблюдает. Как в зеркало смотреть, только в формате 3D.  
— Я хотел тебя защитить.  
— Ты убил стольких людей!  
— Сопутствующий ущерб. Расходный материал.  
— Ты убил Элисон, чертов псих!  
— Она тебя нервировала!  
В какой момент они начали друг на друга орать? Стайлз молчит, переводя дух, Ногицуне оказывается рядом.   
— Мне не жаль. Но впредь я не стану вмешиваться, если ты сам меня об этом не попросишь. Идет?  
Нечисть протягивает ему руку, Стайлз колеблется всего минуту, прежде, чем сжать ее в ответ. 

— Только по согласованию? — он просто не может не уточнить. На всякий случай.   
— Только по согласованию.  
Стайлз думает еще какое-то время, а потом все же решается.   
— Научи меня, — просит он. — Научи меня всему, что знаешь. Но теперь только сообща, ладно?  
Ногицуне серьезно кивает, Стайлз закрывает глаза и выныривает из транса. 

Судя по всему, он отключился прямо на пне, потому что Питер тут же срывается с места и помогает ему подняться на ноги. На лице Хейла — крайняя обеспокоенность, а Стайлз ощущает себя целым, единым с самой своей сутью, впервые за всю жизнь.

_Они с Ногицуне — две части одного целого, и глупо было столько времени это отрицать._

Когда он ловит на себе взгляд Тео в супермаркете, его накрывает паникой. Ужас расползается по венам, сердце бешено стучит, а легкие не могут сделать нормальный вдох. Воображение подкидывает картинки произошедшего, Стайлз чувствует подступающую к горлу тошноту. 

~~_Возьми себя в руки, это всего-навсего кусок ссыкливого говна._ ~~

Стайлз пытается сделать вдох, но не может. Внезапно все резко меняется. Питер прижимает его к себе, чужое дыхание опаляет кожу, грудь перестает болезненно сдавливать, тошнота сразу сходит на нет. 

Рядом с Питером спокойно. Рядом с Питером Стайлз чувствует себя в полной безопасности, он чувствует себя защищенным и очень важным. Порой кажется, что вся жизнь Хейла-старшего вращается вокруг него, но Стайлз не настолько дурак, чтобы верить в подобные сказки. 

Они выходят из магазина, кидают пакеты на заднее сиденье, усаживаются сами. Питер молчит, и Стайлз выпаливает первое, что пришло в голову, лишь бы разрядить атмосферу:  
— Куда пропал Дерек?  
Питер усмехается, выезжает с парковки и отвечает, перестраиваясь в соседний ряд:  
— Дерека позвали дела сердечные. Не думаю, что он скоро вернется. 

Стайлз смотрит на альфу во все глаза, переваривая полученную информацию.  
— Так это правда? Ну, я про то, что волки любят один раз и на всю жизнь? Серьезно, у оборотней также?  
— Да, Стайлз, также. Но иногда жизнь вносит свои коррективы.   
В тоне Питера столько насмешливой обреченности, что хочется заорать в голос. Стайлз не знает, почему. 

— То, что ты мне рассказывал про свою сестру и Дюкалиона? В тот день, когда мы ездили на кладбище? В этом было дело? Талия не ответила ему взаимностью?  
— Да, порой пары не совпадают, чувства могут быть безответными. Мы же тоже люди, Стайлз, пусть и с некоторыми оговорками.   
— Дурдом. С человеческими-то порой не знаешь, что делать, а если и волка тянет, я даже представить себе боюсь, — бормочет Стилински, глядя на проносящийся за окном пейзаж.   
— Почему Дюкалион был такой чокнутый, по-твоему? Это сильно калечит, хочешь ты того или нет, — усмехается Питер.   
— У тебя тоже есть пара?  
Господи, он когда-нибудь научится затыкаться вовремя?

— Есть, — отвечает Питер с заминкой.   
— И кто это? — Стайлз просто не может остановиться.   
— Потрясающий человек с очень сложной судьбой, лапушка.  
— С тяжелой, ты хотел сказать? — Стайлз прикуривает две сигареты и одну отдает Питеру.   
— Сложной, Стайлз. Многогранной, если тебе так удобней. Он прошел через много дерьма, но и радости в его жизни было место, — отвечает Хейл, выдыхая дым в окно.   
— Тогда почему ты не с ней? Ну, со своей парой? — Стайлз смотрит на альфу во все глаза.   
— Всему свое время, лапушка, всему свое время. Хватит на сегодня личных вопросов, — глаза Питера весело блестят.   
Стайлз усмехается и молча курит. До дома они доезжают в тишине. 

Тео прокрадывается к нему в окно той же ночью. Говнюк как будто знает расписание его отца и всегда безукоризненно выгадывает момент, когда шерифа дома нет. Стайлз не спит. Стайлз ждет. 

Он ждал этого дня весь ебанный месяц, изводя Питера, отца и Лидию. Стачивая себя и неуклонно меняясь. Собираясь по кускам из того, что от него осталось после прошлого визита безумной химеры. 

Тео легко перемахивает через раму и похотливо на него смотрит.   
— Ждал меня, Стайлз?  
— Как пришествия всадников Апокалипсиса. Весь в нетерпении был, — отвечает он, ежась.   
— Сам управишься или тебе помочь? — Тео оказывается слишком близко.  
Стайлзу с трудом удается натянуть на лицо испуганное выражение, вместо того, чтобы просто плюнуть выродку в морду и не испортить все.   
— Справлюсь, справлюсь, — отвечает он, отходя на пару шагов.   
И делает резкий пас руками. 

Тео поднимает вверх одну бровь и начинает подходить ближе. Химера останавливается, упираясь ладонью в невидимый барьер.   
— Что это за хрень? — шипит он, подаваясь вперед всем телом.   
Бесполезно. Стайлз сыто усмехается. Вот теперь мы с тобой на равных ублюдок. 

Все происходит слишком быстро. Голос внутри шепчет ему слова на непонятном языке, Стайлз послушно проговаривает вслух, вкладывая в заклинание все боль и отчаяние, испытанные им когда-то. 

Огонь охватывает тело Тео внезапно, языки пламени сжирают его стремительно, химера даже не успевает закричать. На пол оседает горстка пепла, а Стайлз чувствует внутри силу, которая, пульсируя, разливается по всему телу. 

Он отбивает Питеру сообщение, через пять минут Хейл поднимается в комнату и выразительно смотрит на то, что осталось от существа, сломавшего Стилински месяц назад. Стайлз внутренне подбирается, опасаясь его реакции.

— Просто и элегантно, — говорит Питер, присаживаясь на корточки. — Но я все еще не одобряю, Стайлз, это было слишком опасно.   
— Ты же был рядом, — пожимает плечами Стилински, радуясь такой незатейливой похвале.   
— Да, Стайлз, я рядом, — отвечает альфа, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Стайлз замирает. Питер был рядом все это время. Питер помогал ему пережить этот кошмар, буквально за шкирку протаскивая через все эти ужасные вещи. Питер никогда не оставлял его одного, предоставляя нужную поддержку в избытке. 

— Я — твоя пара? — мысли щелчками встают на место, пазл, наконец, собирается воедино.   
Питер усмехается, и это говорит достаточно.  
— Когда ты собирался мне сказать? — спрашивает Стайлз внезапно охрипшим голосом.  
— Когда-нибудь? — пожимает плечами Хейл.  
Стилински ловит себя на мысли, что нестерпимо хочется его ударить.

— Я настолько тебе противен? — слова вырываются изо рта раньше, чем он успевает подумать.   
Хейл резко поворачивает голову и сощуривает глаза.  
— Серьезно, лапушка, ты так это видишь? — спрашивает Питер, подходя ближе.  
Стайлз кивает чисто из вредности. Потому, что злится и потому, что ему обидно. 

Потому что он, вообще-то привязался к нему. Потому что Питер приручил его к себе за этот месяц и, положа руку на сердце, Стайлз не представлял своей жизни без Хейла больше. 

Он кажется теперь чем-то постоянным, чем-то нужным, очень дорогим и невероятно важным. Таким, что не хочется терять. Таким, что настолько близкое, родное, свое, идеальное. Стайлз никогда в жизни не мог подумать, что подобное вообще бывает. Что подобное случится с ним. 

Питер подходит вплотную, резко притягивает к себе и целует так, что подкашиваются ноги и перехватывает дыхание. Питер целует его так, что, Стайлз уверен, у него только что случилась еще одна остановка сердца. 

В груди печет, а глаза предательски слезятся. Все тело охватывает дрожь. Питер касается его настолько бережно, что слезы все же прорываются наружу, а внутри щемит от тепла и нежности, которые, казалось, Стайлз вообще больше не в состоянии испытывать. 

Он зарывается пальцами Питеру в волосы и едва слышно стонет, жадно отвечая на поцелуй и прижимаясь к альфе всем телом. Но внезапно Хейл отстраняется и смотрит на него как-то очень настороженно. Стайлз бы даже сказал “печально”, но он не может внятно соображать в этот момент. 

— Не сейчас, Стайлз. Не сейчас. Тебе нужно время, — сбивчиво шепчет Питер, разворачивается и уходит.   
Стайлз пытается унять бешено бьющееся сердце и сдерживается, чтобы не броситься за Хейлом вслед и не заорать, что ему-то, как раз, времени уже хватило. 

Но что-то останавливает его. Он прокручивает в голове все события за последний месяц, каждое слово, которое Питер ему говорил. Он вспоминает каждую деталь, которая характеризует этого человека, чтобы найти причину такого странного поступка. 

И причина находится. Питер, которого судьба размолотила в кровавую кашу и заставила принимать трудные решения. Питер, который настолько обезумел после утраты семьи и себя, что убил свою племянницу ради силы, вернувшей его к жизни.

Питер, который навряд ли будет когда-либо хоть кем-нибудь понят, оставленный единственным выжившим родственником. Питер просто не может поверить в то, что он теперь не одинок. Не после всего, что произошло. 

Время нужно, понимает Стайлз, когда ему удается успокоиться. Он сметает остатки Тео в мусорный совок и думает о том, что время действительно нужно. Но не ему. Время нужно Питеру. Потому что, возможно, альфа и умеет отдавать, не прося ничего взамен. 

Конечно умеет, Стайлз испытал это на своей шкуре. Питер умеет быть честным, заботливым и очень-очень проницательным. Питер прекрасно знает, каково это — остаться бороться с собственными демонами один на один и каждый раз проигрывать. 

Но Питер Хейл не умеет принимать. За просто так, без двойного дна и какой-то черствой выгоды. Ему просто никогда не доводилось. Скорее всего, единственным человеком, кто дарил Питеру тепло, была его сестра. А это было безумно давно. 

Стайлз готов ждать. Стайлз готов помочь Питеру, но не потому, что Хейл помог ему. Точнее, не только поэтому. Он готов помочь Питеру чувствовать себя живым и важным, возможно, даже самым важным потому, что ему самому так хочется. 

Потому что рядом с Питером мир обретает краски. Потому что Питер принимает Стайлза таким, какой он есть, и никогда не захочет менять. Потому что Питер — потрясающий. Самый лучший. Удивительный и невероятный. 

_Потому, что Питер Хейл — тот, кто вдыхает в него жизнь._

И Стайлз сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы не дать Питеру снова остаться одному и почувствовать себя брошенным. Или, упаси Господь, почувствовать себя неправильным. И если для этого нужно время — Стилински согласен подождать. 


End file.
